


Les déboires d'une araignée

by Lawy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gwen Stacy is Dead, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Movie Spoilers, Peter is an adorable nerd, TASM 2 SPOILERS
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawy/pseuds/Lawy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool a décidé d'être dans le sillage de son araignée préférée, même si ce cela déplait à cette dernière. Peter finit par s'en accommoder... ou pas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La routine du nanar

**Author's Note:**

> Un chouille de blabla avant!
> 
> ALERTE SPOILER du dernier The Amazing Spider-man: Le destin d'un héros.
> 
> Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, évitez de lire ce qui va suivre car cette scène prend place vers la fin du film. Ceux qui l'ont vu comprendront, les autres se seront un peu gâché la fin du film.
> 
> Ce court récit est une spéciale dédicace à Siphirith. Je l'ai écrit pour elle dans le but de lui montrer ma façon de jouer Peter face à Wade Wilson alias Deadpool dans un RP tout récent. J'adore les RP et c'est aussi (souvent) une manière de faire des crash tests pour fanfic. Elle m'a fait les yeux doux pour que je publie ce texte alors voilà !
> 
> Histoire de faire patienter mes lecteurs qui attendent une fic Stony d'avant "La pomme" et une idée de ce que sera le après "la pomme" !
> 
> Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

C'était le fameux soir.

Peter regarda l'heure sur son ordinateur en se disant qu'il avait encore trente minutes à accorder à son cours de microbiologie avant que Deadpool ne fasse irruption dans sa chambre comme il en avait pris l'habitude chaque semaine. Le mercenaire était quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas de définition précise parce que pour lui Wade ne rentrait que dans des cases hors norme. Ou dans la case « psychopathe ». C'était LA case qu'il lui avait attribuée en premier lors de leurs rencontres successives et toujours olé olé.

Mais c'était un psychopathe qui ne cessait de le tirer vers le haut depuis la mort de Gwen. Un psychopathe qui était là pour briser cette routine où il essayait de s'enfermer, de s'abrutir et surtout oublier Spider-man ainsi que sa culpabilité.

Ledit psychopathe apparut dans sa chambre sans un bruit, bières sous le bras et un énorme sachet en papier dans l'autre. Il ouvrit la bouche sous son masque mais aucun son n'en sortit lorsqu'il constata que Peter était en train d'étudier. Le jeune homme avait mis en place un pot à 1$, pas pour des gros mots, mais pour chaque bruit qu'il produirait quand il était en train de bosser ses cours. Du coup, Deadpool avait fini par prendre le pli après y avoir laissé 200$ et resta planté silencieusement près de la fenêtre.

Peter acheva son paragraphe et se tourna vers son invité récurent, lui adressant un petit sourire.

-Bonsoir.

-Salut Pet' ! J'ai amené la suite du chef d'oeuuuuvre de la dernière fois et des chimichangas !

Wade lui tendit fièrement le DVD avant d'aller prendre sa place sur son lit, dos au mur et jambes allongées devant lui. Peter s'attarda sur la pochette ringarde des « Ninjas de l'espace II » avant de mettre le CD dans son lecteur. Mais avant de lancer leur soirée, il choppa son agenda et le mit sous le nez de son squatteur.

-Wade.

Deadpool releva la tête et se rapprocha du carnet tendu et ouvert à une page précise. Il eut un grand sourire idiot sous son masque en voyant son graffiti dans l'agenda de Spidey. Il avait marqué son prénom, Wade, au stylo rose s'il vous plaît et agrémenté d'une multitude de cœur.

-Tu arrêtes de mettre ton nom et des petits cœurs dans mon agenda !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le peu de camarades de classe que je me fais se font des idées.

-Et ?

-Que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des rumeurs sur moi.

-Comme quoi tu serais gay ?

-Wade, soupira Peter avec exaspération.

-Mais c'est pour pas que tu oublies nos soirées ! Elles sont importantes pour moi ces soirées ! Tu brises mon petit cœur à ne pas vouloir que je laisse ma marque dans ton agenda à défaut de pouvoir la mettre autre part.

Peter fronça un sourcil. Il claqua son agenda pour le refermer et dans la foulée, il tapa le crâne de Deadpool avec.

-Aïeuh, se plaignit le mercenaire avec une grimace malheureuse.

-Tu arrêtes point.

Wade fit une moue déçue avant de soupirer. Son inspiration lui ramena la délicieuse odeur de la nourriture dans le sachet sur ses cuisses et il haussa les épaules. L'incident était oublié. Il se remit droit contre le mur pour sortir un premier chimichangas.

-Tu vas goûter ces merveilles. Mais attention, ce sont les meilleurs chimichangas du monde ! Et j'suis connaisseur Pet'. Je les ai tous testés ! C'est un p'tit vieux qui les prépare. On est grands potes ! Faudra que je te le présente. On dirait qu'il est aveugle parce qu'il porte tout le temps des lunettes noirs et se rapproche de sa caisse pour y voir quelque chose. Même qu'une fois il m'a rendu plus de monnaie. Et pour cette fois-ci il m'en a même offert deux car j'en ai pris trente.

Un petit sourire en coin étira les lèvres du jeune homme en entendant Wade faire une apologie enamourée des burritos puis de partir en roue libre dans son blablatage. Il posa son agenda et lança le film avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Peter respectait toujours une certaine distance. Ni trop près, ni trop loin. La Friends Zone comme on dit. C'était nécessaire. Il tendit les mains pour réceptionner le saint Graal, le remerciant d'un sourire en coin avant de goûter.

Peter prit le temps de mastiquer tandis que Wade semblait être sur pause, à le regarder manger comme si son avis était la chose la plus cruciale du moment.

-C'est super bon, confirma-t-il en avalant sa bouchée.

-Ah ah ! J'ai toujours raison !

-Pour les chimichangas.

Wade approuva de la tête comme si cela lui suffisait puis enfourna un premier burrito dans sa bouche après avoir relevé son masque au-dessus de son nez. Peter ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à sa peau ravagée de cicatrices. Il savait pourquoi, Wade lui avait répondu sans en paraître gêné mais avec la version simplifiée pour enfant. Pas celle un peu plus scientifique qui aurait intéressé Peter. Il devinait que c'était généralisé à tout son corps mais il ne l'avait jamais vu sans son masque ou sans son costume.

Une exclamation du mercenaire centra rapidement son regard sur l'écran, esquissant un sourire et lui répondant tout en prenant un nouveau chimichangas dans le sac. Peter mit de côté ses questionnements sur l'énigmatique psychopathe pour profiter de la soirée. Rapidement, Wade lui refila une bière et ils continuèrent de manger et commenter le film. Enfin, c'était surtout la langue bien pendue de Deadpool qui commentait le film à coup de « faut que je fasse ça dans mon prochain contrat » ou « waooouh j'y avais pas pensé, j'adore ! ». Peter avait quelques sourires et se prenait aux jeux de rebondirent sur les réflexions de Wade. C'était un moment comme une bulle d'oxygène où il arrivait à mettre temporairement de côté sa vie. Il se sentait bien dans ces moments de détente. Il avait l'impression d'être presque normal. Il fallait bien évidemment ne pas prendre en considération l'habit de Deapool façon super-héros/vilain et oublier son gagne-pain.

D'ailleurs, Wade ne perdait jamais ses objectifs de vue. Au milieu du film – et à la mort certaine de tous les chimichangas – il s'étira en levant ses bras au dessus de sa tête puis commença à en baisser un en direction des épaules de Peter, dans l'attitude la plus naturelle qui soit. Totalement crédible. Ce qui n'échappa nullement au jeune homme. Depuis quelque temps, il avait compris le jeu de Deadpool qui essayait de plus en plus souvent d'avoir des faveurs. Auxquelles il ne souhaitait pas répondre.

-Wade.

Un simple rappel à l'ordre contenu dans son prénom prononcé de manière ferme. Peter n'avait même pas à tourner le regard pour lui lancer un reproche. Le mercenaire savait. Une grimace apparut sur le visage de Deadpool qui rapatria son bras vers lui sans insister, enchaînant dans ses commentaires sur le nanar de l'espace avec des ninjas avec naturel.

La soirée se finit avec le mot « the end » sur l'écran. Peter se leva pour ranger le DVD et le tendre à Wade qui avait suivi le mouvement. Sauf que le jeune homme le retrouva près de lui, les bras écartés en grand pour recevoir son câlin. C'était les dix secondes qu'il avait soutirées au jeune homme la première fois et c'était devenu LE rituel qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde. On n'enlève pas facilement ce qui est acquis dans la tête de Wade. Peter avait essayé et Deadpool s'était servi en le prenant dans ses bras. L'araignée avait une force certaine mais le mercenaire avait aussi des arguments.

-Okay, capitula Peter.

Un grand sourire étira le masque et Wade l'entoura de ses bras rapidement. Sans compter sur l'agilité de l'araignée à bloquer ses bras qui s'étaient dirigés vers sa taille et qui du coup se retrouvaient au milieu de son dos.

-Non…

-C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical comme câlin.

-C'est ça, prends-moi pour un idiot, railla Peter en forçant sur ses bras parce que Wade tentait d'atteindre sa taille.

-Non tu es très intelligent mais tu n'es pas très gentil avec moi… J'ai droit qu'à dix secondes et voilà comment je suis traité.

-Et les dix secondes sont écoulées à force d'argumentation.

Peter le repoussa avec efficacité tandis que Wade lâchait prise en boudant.

-Bonne nuit Wade.

-Bonne nuit Spidey-chou.

Deadpool lui offrit un sourire et un clin d'œil avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de sa ceinture et de disparaître comme il était apparu.

Peter grimaça en voyant les cadavres de bouteilles oubliés par son squatteur. Il allait devoir s'en occuper avant que Tante May ne les trouve et ne lui passe un savon. Il se coucha dans son lit, la tête remplie par une soirée détente et agréable. Même si Deadpool lui courait après et qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui faire comprendre que sa décision était irrévocable. Il ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'il avait besoin d'un ami… Et que quelque part, le mercenaire avait gagné ce statut dans la vie quelque peu chamboulée d'un Spider-man en retraite anticipée.


	2. La chute…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici un autre petit récit qui est à placer avant "la routine du nanar". Sortez les mouchoirs!
> 
> ALERTE SPOILER du dernier The Amazing Spider-man: Le destin d'un héros.
> 
> Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, évitez de lire ce qui va suivre car cette scène prend place vers la fin du film. Ceux qui l'ont vu comprendront, les autres se seront un peu gâché la fin du film.
> 
> Ce chapitre est encore dédicacé à Siphirith, ma fidèle bêta qui milite pour plus de Spideypool, comme moi!
> 
> Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Le combat fut violent. Il avait vaincu Electro pour se retrouver face à un ennemi encore plus dangereux. Son meilleur ami… Un ami qui avait pris pour cible son cœur, son âme et qui l'avait conduit avec eux au sein d'une bataille redoutable. Une lutte pour défendre. Une lutte pour signer le commencement d'une ère de vengeance.

Avec pour dénouement une chute.

Peter atterrit sur le sol en oubliant complètement le reste du monde, son regard vissé sur le corps de Gwen qui était maintenue en suspension par une de ses toiles. Il retira son masque puis détacha son corps, l'appelant. Le jeune homme la déposa sur le sol, sur lui, la tenant avec fermeté et douceur. Il savait ce que ses yeux avaient vu. Il savait ce qui venait de se passer. Mais c'était impensable pour lui d'être dans cette réalité.

-Gwen…

Ses yeux se voilaient peu à peu, cherchant un signe de respiration, un battement de cil. Rien…

-Reste avec moi, reste avec moi…

Ses mains tremblaient et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de toucher son visage, son crâne comme si une stimulation pouvait la ramener à lui, la réveiller. Avant que la preuve de cette fatale réalité ne s'écoula de son nez, une ligne de sang rouge. Et aucune réaction de son âme sœur. Spider-man se recroquevilla sur elle en l'implorant de ne pas le laisser seul.

Non loin de lui apparut une silhouette massive de rouge et de noir, quelque peu amochée par la dernière bataille électrique. Le mercenaire Deadpool l'avait aidé dans son combat contre Pikachu. Parce qu'évidemment, il ne le stalkait pas pour le regarder se battre sans rien faire. Celui-ci se rapprocha de Spider-man après avoir été témoin de la scène, en hauteur. Wade s'était fait chier à grimper en haut de cette putain de bâtisse pour devoir en redescendre à peine quelques minutes après avoir atteint le sommet. Tout ça avec un corps en train de se régénérer car il avait subi de nombreux dégâts.

Son problème, c'était qu'il était maintenant spectateur de la douleur de Spidey et ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre pour l'aborder, le consoler. Ce n'était pas du tout son rayon. Il amorça un mouvement qui s'arrêta en le voyant se redresser pour regarder le visage de sa petite amie morte en l'implorant de se réveiller.

En plus de ne pas savoir comment gérer cette situation on ne peut plus délicate, un détail n'avait absolument pas échappé à Wade. Spider-man n'avait plus son masque. Il avait enfin une vue sur son visage jusque là encore inconnu. Et il savait que ce n'était le moment pour ce genre de réflexion mais une voix dans sa tête fit le commentaire qu'il était mignon à croquer. Puis il se demanda quel âge il pouvait bien avoir ? Bordel, c'était un gamin ? Il courrait après un mineur ? Bon, un mineur avec une belle petite gueule et un cul d'enfer mais… Wade fit taire les voix dans sa tête en entendant le prénom de la jeune fille prononcée d'une voix pleine de pleurs.

Conscient qu'un de ces gestes ferait exploser la bulle autour d'eux, il resta silencieusement planté à ses côtés à attendre. Aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas comment consoler une personne pendant la situation critique en cours. Sauf que les sirènes de polices finirent par se faire entendre. Deadpool tordit sa bouche et amorça un nouveau mouvement dans sa direction quand la voix de Spider-man se fit entendre à son attention.

-Va-t'en.

Le mercenaire ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. C'était lui le plus instable des deux mais là, Spider-man ne prenait pas les bonnes décisions.

-On devrait partir Spidey. Je sais que ce n'est pas… évident mais…

-Laisse-moi, coupa la voix enraillée de sanglots.

-Okay, grommela Deadpool.

Il considéra le jeune homme puis jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la tour où les voitures de police se voyaient au loin. Situation critique oblige, il se rapprocha de lui. Peter était toujours recroquevillé sur le corps de Gwen et par conséquent il ne vit pas le coup venir. Le mercenaire lui asséna un puissant coup à la nuque de façon à l'assommer efficacement. Sans perdre trop de temps, il récupéra le masque de Spider-man sur le sol et le mit dans une poche puis balança le corps inanimé du super-héros sur sa large épaule. Son regard vint sur la jeune fille. Il l'avait rencontré juste avant sa mort. C'était une belle pépette.

-Désolé. Mais faut que je sauve ses miches.

Deadpool donna une tape sur les fesses de Peter sous son nez puis il tourna les talons pour sortir rapidement de cette maudite tour et s'éloigner au plus vite du lieu du drame.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois être raisonnable. C'est pas mon rôle ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?

Une fois hors de vue, il utilisa son téléporteur pour se retrouver dans Manhattan. Le mercenaire passa dans des rues dépeuplées. Même si Spider-man ne portait pas son masque et qu'il était difficilement identifiable à l'envers sur son épaule, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Sinon, il allait devoir tuer des civils. Et Spidey n'aimait pas ça. Ce n'était pas le bon soir pour ça. Deadpool s'arrêta devant le premier hôtel miteux qu'il trouva et enfonça la porte de service. Avec son précieux paquet, il monta à l'étage pour investir la première chambre ouverte.

-Tant pis pour lui, fit-il en constatant que cette chambre était louée.

Il posa Spidey sur le lit, bloqua la porte avec une chaise histoire d'être tranquille puis revint vers lui. Wade regarda le super-héros sans dire un mot. Il était putain de jeune à bien le regarder de près, le visage plus en face de lui. Il était carrément mignon avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Et vulnérable lui murmura une voix. Deadpool n'avait peut-être pas sa tête pour lui tout seul mais il avait quand même un peu de bon sens. Un tout petit peu. Aussi, il envoya valser cette voix contre une paroi de son crâne en secouant la tête.

Il allait attendre son réveil. Wade chercha le masque de Spider-man et se rapprocha du lit pour le lui remettre histoire que celui-ci puisse partir avec son identité secrète hors de danger. Dommage, il aurait bien profité un peu plus de la vue. Il lui mit son masque. A l'envers.

-Merde.

Maladroitement et avec une délicatesse toute relative, il commença à faire tourner le masque sur son visage. Ce qui eut évidemment la conséquence de le réveiller un peu. Voire carrément, car une fois le masque en place comme il se devait et un Deadpool redressé, Spider-man se tendit sur le lit. Il laissa ses sens lui revenir, observer le plafond avant de brusquement se redresser et se lever pour regarder autour de lui. Sa gestuelle parlait pour lui. Son corps mince et musclé était tendu, crispé, prêt à partir.

-Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Il braqua ses yeux d'araignée sur Deadpool, sa voix tendue. Une tension entre la colère et le désespoir.

-Je t'ai assommé car la police arrivait et tu ne voulais pas la lâcher. On est dans un hôtel au Sud de Manhattan.

-Je t'avais dit de me laisser, lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Et ils auraient vu ton visage, souligna le mercenaire.

Spider-man resta silencieux mais sa respiration était difficile. Son absence de réaction inquiéta son interlocuteur, ses sourcils se fronçant. Il l'avait cassé en l'assommant ? Ou en lui remettant son masque ? Et pendant que les voix dans sa tête spéculaient, le jeune super-héros bougea enfin pour lui tourner le dos et partir en direction de la porte. Deadpool le regarda faire, tirant sur la chaise pour la poser contre le mur de façon automatique mais digne d'un gentil puis il sortit par la porte.

-Au revoir, lança Wade.

Deadpool resta planté bêtement dans la chambre avant de grogner. Il l'avait aidé, sorti d'une sale situation et il n'avait même pas un bisou de remerciement. Bon, okay, c'était trop demander dans cette situation alors un p'tit mot gentil. Il fit un pas dans la pièce pour en sortir mais Spider-man déboula sans crier garde pour lui mettre une droite. Il avait un bon crochet pour une crevette dans son genre. Deadpool accusa le coup parce qu'il était beaucoup plus costaud et solide que lui. Et il avait un facteur d'auto-régénération.

Les poings de Spidey continuèrent de pleuvoir sur lui et le mercenaire les esquivait ou les bloquait. Plus dans l'optique que le jeune super-héros ne se fasse pas mal, à trop lui cogner dessus.

-Je t'avais dit de me laisser… Je t'avais dit de partir… gémit-il tout bas en le frappant encore et encore.

Peter savait que ce n'était pas bien, que Deadpool n'y était pour rien. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais là, en cet instant, seuls la douleur et le désespoir l'envahissaient tels une drogue et guidaient ses gestes. Sa colère contre lui, contre le monde et surtout contre Deadpool. Il était incapable de lui pardonner d'avoir pris cette initiative. Aussi bonne et juste soit-elle.

Sous son masque, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et brouillaient sa vue. Si bien que ses coups de poings se firent de moins en moins efficaces, avant qu'il ne les colle tous les deux contre l'estomac du mercenaire en un dernier coup assez mou. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler sous ses sanglots, courbant la tête un peu plus en avant sous le poids de sa culpabilité et de son désespoir.

Le mercenaire ne savait toujours pas comment réagir pour le consoler. Il n'avait jamais lu de manuel « comment consoler quelqu'un de la perte de sa petite amie à cause d'un super vilain, pour les nuls ! ». Il sentit les poings de Spider-man se serrer avec force, comme pour se punir de l'avoir frappé. Alors Deadpool leva une de ses mains pour la poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme et la serrer. Même s'il était étranger à sa tragédie, il comprenait combien c'était douloureux ! C'était du moins le message qu'il essayait de faire passer à travers cette main. Et l'autre suivit le même chemin pour serrer son autre épaule et calmer un peu les tremblements.

Spider-man resta ainsi de longues minutes. Wade entendait ses pleurs, sa respiration lourde. Témoin silencieux et sans doute pas le soutient psychologique du siècle mais il était présent. Il était prêt à faire beaucoup de promesses à cette belle gueule et à ce cul d'enfer. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Donc il restait le silence. Même pour lui, le mercenaire avec une bouche. Il lui avait servi de défouloir et sans doute qu'il le remercierait un jour pour cela. Spider-man n'était pas du genre ingrat. Non, c'était plus son genre à lui.

Finalement, Spidey finit par se décoller de lui sans un mot, relevant la tête pour lui jeter un regard de ses grands yeux. Il les devinait rouges de ses pleurs sous le masque d'araignée figé. Mais ceux-ci semblaient plus lui dire « au revoir » en cet instant. Le jeune homme sortit à nouveau de la chambre d'hôtel et Deadpool ne prononça pas un mot d'adieu. Il se contenta de le regarder filer. Voire de le suivre sur quelques pâtés de maisons afin de s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas droit dans un mur. Il perdit sa trace mais ne fut pas vraiment chagriné de s'être fait semer.

Il avait vu son visage et savait comment le retrouver afin de découvrir son identité. Même s'il ferait ça avec discrétion pour respecter le deuil de son araignée favorite.

~/~


	3. La dynamite fait moins de dégâts !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contre toute attente, et surtout dans une optique de remercier Siphirith pour sa fanfic du tard le soir sur skype histoire de m'occuper au boulot, je lui en ai fait une en retour ! Elle voulait la première rencontre de Deadpool et Spider-man, dans cet univers que je base sur le film 2.
> 
> Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Le vent lui sifflait dans les oreilles et l'air frais de Manhattan mordait sa tenue de rouge et bleue par ce temps automnal. Spider-man était encore une fois de sortie suite à l'écoute quelque peu illégale de la radio policière. Atterrissant sur le haut d'un building, accroupi à la pointe, son regard d'araignée se braqua immédiatement sur la scène dans la rue. Des hommes en costard cravate – sans aucun doute de la mafia – étaient en train d'en découdre avec un drôle de personnage habillé en rouge et noir.

Peter n'avait encore jamais croisé sa route et il se permit un temps d'observation pour la bonne et simple raison que les crocs n'étaient pas encore sortis et que l'individu parlait à ses interlocuteurs. La discussion de sourd se solda rapidement par une effusion de sang. L'homme incriminé avait sorti un des katana accrochés à son dos et avait tranché en deux le premier venu avant de rapidement enchaîner, se munissant d'une arme à feu pour faire plus de dégâts.

Spider-man ne réfléchit pas à deux fois. Il sauta en bas de l'immeuble, usant de ses toiles pour incurver sa chute vers le mercenaire. Les deux pieds en avant, il vint écraser son visage et le faire rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Au sol, il esquiva rapidement les balles qui fusaient maintenant dans sa direction.

-Hey hey ça suffit je viens de sauver vos miches ! hurla-t-il en assommant un gars qui l'attaquait.

Il jeta un regard vers le dangereux individu mais il n'était plus au sol. Son sens d'araignée s'agita plus fortement. Peter se retourna brutalement pour voir un des yakuza tenter de le planter à l'arme blanche. « Tenter », car un sabre venait de le découper de haut en bas. Le corps se sépara en deux, tachant de sang son costume et laissant le jeune super-héros bloqué. Une terreur sourde le laissait planté sur place tandis que le mercenaire en rouge et noir s'approchait rapidement de lui. Il était couvert de sang, le sien par celui des multiples blessures mais aussi celui de ses victimes. Sa carrure n'avait rien à envier à celle de Captain America, le dépassant d'une bonne tête lorsqu'il fut juste en face de lui. Son souffle momentanément coupé reprit avec une aspiration affolée, ses sens s'agitant brutalement pour le réveiller de sa torpeur. À moins que ce ne soit la diarrhée verbale qui sortit de sous le masque rouge et noir.

-Spider-man ! Oh mon dieu le grand Spidey, enfin petit par la taille à ce que je vois, mais graaaand par ses exploits, est venu m'aider ! Je suis trop content, ce jour va être propulsé meilleur jour de l'année ! Tu crois que j'aurais droit de le mettre comme jour de congé annuel ?

-Pardon ? lâcha Peter effaré. Tu as attaqué ces hommes et…

Il fut coupé dans sa réplique par un coup de feu, se baissant rapidement pour l'éviter, ramassé sur le sol. Il utilisa son lanceur de toile pour récupérer l'arme avec force. Puisque les yakuzas répliquaient, Peter n'allait pas non plus leur servir de cible supplémentaire.

-Hey c'est Spider-man les mecs !

-Ils sont de mèches, dégommez-les tous les deux ! hurla un type.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! répliqua Peter en évitant les attaques.

Il sauta sur le premier mur à sa portée avant de se servir de ses toiles pour virevolter et assommer les yakuzas. Pendant que le mercenaire le regardait, planté sur place. L'homme semblait l'observer avec admiration, un grand sourire débile étirant son masque. Spider-man se demandait bien qui cela pouvait être et de quel côté il était vraiment. Il connaissait les Avengers de réputation et il n'en faisait pas parti.

Le feu de l'action coupa court à ses réflexions pour se concentrer sur la bataille qui dérapait clairement. Une balle effleura son bras et ce fut comme un coup d'envoi au réveil du mercenaire qui trancha le bras de celui qui l'avait blessé.

-Qui t'a permis d'abîmer ce corps sublime !

Il trancha le second bras.

-Plus de bras, plus de chocolat, ricana-t-il.

Et les deux sabres commencèrent une danse pour tuer tous les hommes restant aussi efficacement qu'un bâton de dynamite. Sauf que la dynamite laissait moins de trace de peinture sanguine sur le décor. Le mercenaire était encore plus couvert de sang mais arborait un grand sourire satisfait sous son masque. Spider-man s'interposa entre les deux derniers survivants et cet étrange personnage.

-Partez ! leur ordonna-t-il.

-Non Spidey leur donne pas des idées. Après ils vont croire qu'on n'est pas du même camp.

-Mais c'est le cas.

-Non non non, je t'arrête, fit le mercenaire en se rapprochant tout en rangeant ses sabres. Aujourd'hui je suis en pleine mission communautaire pour débarrasser le quartier d'un gang de Yakuza peu scrupuleux. On est du même côté ! argumenta-t-il en ouvrant ses bras avec enthousiasme.

-Non, répondit catégoriquement Peter. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on n'a pas les mêmes méthodes.

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers les deux survivants du massacre, blessés et tremblants de peur.

-Barrez-vous !

Une moue déçue s'afficha sur le masque aussi expressif qu'un miroir avant que l'homme ne sorte un flingue pour le pointer par dessus l'épaule de Spider-man. Il avait senti le premier coup partir et l'effleurer, se poussant pour le second qui ne l'aurait de toute manière pas atteint.

-Voilà, maintenant on peut discuter tranquille.

Les yeux d'araignées s'écarquillèrent. Peter répliqua avec un coup de pied dans son bras pour qu'il lâche l'arme, enchaînant les coups comme s'il était une menace pour lui. L'homme protesta puis se contenta seulement d'encaisser ou de bloquer ses attaques. Il avait une agilité surprenante et maintenant qu'il était seul face à lui, Peter remarquait beaucoup de choses. Comme les impacts de balles qui ne semblaient pas le gêner plus qu'une piqûre d'insecte ou encore sa force qu'il bridait pour ne pas rivaliser avec lui.

-Arrête Spidey, tu vas te faire mal ! Je suis pas un méchant enfin, pas aujourd'hui.

-Arrête de m'appeler Spidey, je ne te connais pas et je n'ai rien à voir avec un taré comme toi !

-Tu me connais pas ? Tu… tu n'as jamais entendu parler de moi ?

L'étonnement lui fit oublier de parer le coup et il se prit le pied de Spider-man dans la figure, tournant la tête sur le côté selon un angle assez inconfortable. La tête ne parut pas du tout avoir mal car elle se tourna immédiatement vers le jeune super-héros.

-Mais je suis Deadpool, le gangster de l'amour ! Impossible que tu n'aies pas entendu parler de moi !

Spider-man resta sans voix. Ce type était Deadpool ? Il ne connaissait que de loin sa réputation mais c'était un mercenaire taré doublé d'un gros facteur de dangerosité. S'il y avait bien des personnes à éviter de côtoyer, il était dans le top trois de la liste. Voire même en pole position. L'araignée se recula suffisamment loin de lui pour se sentir en sécurité, son regard braqué sur l'individu maintenant identifié.

-Oh, tu pars déjà ?

-Nous ne sommes pas associés.

-T'as tord, je suis bien payé !

Une toile vint s'agripper à un mur et Spider-man fila sans aucune envie de continuer à discuter avec lui.

-Hey attend !

Le mercenaire commença à lui courir après et il usa de toutes ses ressources pour gagner en vitesse et atterrir sur le plus haut building qu'il put. Peter s'autorisa à souffler, évacuant le stress de cette rencontre haute en couleur – bien qu'assez monochrome dans le carmin. Son regard cherchait une trace éventuelle de menace en contrebas mais rien. Avant qu'il ne sursaute brutalement et ne recule sur le toit.

-Spidey, tu m'as pas laissé finir ! C'est pas poli pour un super-héros !

Deadpool venait d'apparaître presque à côté de lui, sortit de nulle part. Et ses sens ne l'avaient pas trompé, il ne l'avait pas suivi. Il n'aurait pas pu de toute manière à moins d'avoir une armure telle que celle du célèbre Iron man.

-Et qui t'a dit que j'avais envie de finir notre conversation ? se braqua l'araignée sans chercher à savoir comment il avait fait.

-Hmmm personne.

-Alors fiche-moi la paix tu veux.

-Mais et mon autographe ?

-Ton quoi ?

-Mon autographe ! répéta-t-il comme une évidence. Je suis un grand fan et je viens de te rencontrer en personne alors ça se fête ! Allez, une signature sur mon torse comme ça j'encadrerai mon costume de ce jour mémorable !

Peter le regarda, estomaqué. Il venait de tuer une vingtaine de gars mais il n'avait aucun remord, pas l'ombre d'une émotion empathique. Non, ce qui l'intéressait c'était d'avoir rencontré Spider-man. Les mots lui manquaient rarement mais aujourd'hui était évidemment à marquer d'une pierre rouge, car Peter Parker était sans voix face à la répartie de son interlocuteur.

-Allez un petit gribouillis sur mes pectoraux et je t'embête plus de la journée. Enfin, ça serait dommage de s'arrêter à ça parce que tu as un cul d'enfer avec qui je ferais bien plus ample connaissance. Te vexe pas hein, tout le reste est aussi parfait mais alors ton cul, soupira Deadpool avec un grand sourire rêveur.

Sans voix donc… Peter le regardait sans pouvoir dire un mot pendant que le mercenaire partait dans son délire et apparemment fantasmait sur son postérieur. Son instinct de survie lui murmurait de très rapidement se barrer. Urgemment même.

-Mais je peux aussi me contenter d'un câlin comme premier contact parce que tes pieds sur mon visage c'était pas le plus sexy ni le plus amical ! J'ai eu très mal, se plaignit-il avec une moue blessée.

Puis Deadpool ouvrit en grand ses bras et se rapprocha de lui, tout sourire sous son masque, comme si c'était un ami perdu de longue date. L'araignée réagit instinctivement. Il lui choppa la gorge en lui relevant le visage, son autre main plaquée sur le torse musculeux avec force pour maintenir la distance entre eux deux.

-Stop ! Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite. Je ne suis pas ton ami, je ne suis pas intéressé par toi et encore moins par te revoir.

-C'est cruel Spidey, articula difficilement Deadpool. Ça brise mon petit cœur ce que tu me dis.

-Et nous ne sommes clairement pas du même côté.

-Ce côté aussi me convient si c'est la remarque sur ton cul qui te vexe, répondit le mercenaire.

-Non, répliqua Peter. Tu arrêtes ! Et surtout, tu arrêtes de me suivre !

-Mais on vient juste de se rencontrer.

La voix désespérée du mercenaire sonnait bizarre aux oreilles de Peter. Comme s'il lui arrachait vraiment le cœur. Qui plus est, il le regardait avec un air de labrador battu. Alors qu'il ne faisait que se préserver et fuir un taré doublé d'un pervers. Mais il ne plierait pas. Il avait une vie à protéger, sa tante May et aussi Gwen.

-Tu ne me suis pas, ordonna-t-il avec sérieux.

Spider-man relâcha la pression sur sa gorge et se recula.

-Même pas un tout petit peu ?

-Non.

La voix catégorique amplifia la moue déçue du mercenaire et l'araignée se retourna pour jeter une toile sur le premier building et filer en vitesse. Deadpool le regarda partir avec une expression de gosse mécontent que son héros ne se soit pas arrêté pour lui faire un câlin et un autographe.

Peter ne se retourna pas une seconde fois pour voir plus, il slaloma entre les grattes-ciels pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le mercenaire instable. Bon sang mais sur qui il n'était pas tombé ! Il espérait vraiment que sa bonne étoile – trop souvent absente – lui accorde au moins le vœu de ne jamais recroiser cet individu. Il n'avait pas un bon karma mais là, c'était vraiment toucher le fond s'il était amené à recroiser Deadpool… Qui accessoirement semblait le trouver à son goût. Peter eut un soupir désemparé rien que d'y songer et un frison qui lui glaçait l'échine.

~/~


	4. Le rythme dans la peau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un cadeau pour ma bêta Siphirith en échange de son petit texte nocturne sur skype!
> 
> Pour les chansons de référence si vous désirez les écouter histoire de vous rendre compte. La première s'appelle "I've got a crush on you" chanté par Dorothy Dandridge (même si à l'origine c'est une chanson de Frank Sinatra). La seconde tiré de la BO de GOTG qui tourne en boucle chez moi : "Cherry Bomb" de The Runaways.

Lorsque Wade débarqua dans le salon de l'appartement de son petit ami grâce à son téléportateur. Pourquoi s'embêter quand la simplicité tenait à un clic ? La pièce était vide de présence humaine, seule la musique jazzy de Peter tournait. Le mercenaire fit néanmoins un tour complet sur lui-même. Aucun signe de son araignée personnelle. À grandes enjambées, il entra dans la chambre et vit la lumière sous la porte de la salle de bain.

Un grand sourire pervers étira ses lèvres sous son masque et il commença à défaire les sangles de ses katana pour les poser sur le canapé. Surtout parce que Peter lui avait inculqué certaines règles de vie en communauté. Deadpool commença à se trémousser sur une musique un peu trop lente à son goût. Mais lorsque le refrain arriva, il écouta d'une oreille plus attentive.

« I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie

All the day and night-time give me sigh »

Ah ça pour le faire soupirer… Il adorait l'entendre soupirer, gémir et tout un tas d'autres choses. Gagné par la musique d'ambiance romantique, Wade se trémoussait dans le salon avec un sens du rythme qui lui était propre. C'était-à-dire complètement à l'opposé du style de la chanson. Une vache aurait été plus élégante.

Inconscient de se donner en spectacle, Deadpool The Merc with a Mouth, continuait de mimer un slow bizarroïde qu'il danserait avec l'élu de son cœur. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir la chanson que des rires finirent par échapper à Peter.

Ses épaules tressautaient, son regard sur son amant avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il avait tenu bon un moment, mais là, c'était trop. Peter éclatait de rire et s'appuyait contre le montant de la porte de la chambre. Il s'était rapidement vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt bleu, ses cheveux encore mouillés en bataille sur son crâne.

-J'ai un sens du rythme inné, répliqua Wade avec un sourire charmeur.

-Heureusement que tu me le dis, rigola Peter en s'avançant vers lui.

-Tu doutes de mes compétences ?

-Je ne doute pas Wade. J'ai la preuve irréfutable que tu ne sais pas danser un slow.

Une moue blessée lui répondit. Peter se rapprocha de son amant et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour venir effacer toute trace de contrariété d'un baiser.

-Laisse-moi te montrer, souffla-t-il mi-amusé mi-attendri.

Les mains avides du mercenaire vinrent immédiatement sur sa taille avec un sourire vorace sous son masque. Peter claqua de la langue pour le réprimander avant de venir saisir ses mains pour se libérer. Deadpool allait protester mais son petit ami leva un doigt pour le faire taire et saisit la télécommande pour remettre la chanson au début.

-Bien, commençons.

Il se rapprocha en reprenant les poignets de Wade pour les guider sur sa taille.

-Tes mains doivent rester ici, annonça-t-il.

-Ah ? Vraiment ?

-Wade, gronda Peter. Ensuite, tu suis mon rythme.

Il remonta ses mains sur ses épaules musclées et commença à danser doucement. Le mercenaire semblait gauche au possible et avait momentanément oublié ses objectifs de luxure. Il regardait ce qu'il faisait, suivait les mouvements souples de l'araignée lovée contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, Wade semblait avoir compris et maîtrisait à peu près le slow.

-C'est pas si compliqué.

Un petit rire répondit à ce commentaire. Peter leva les yeux sur lui, un sourire tendre flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Ça veut dire que tu as le coup de foudre pour moi, sweetie pie ? chuchota sensuellement Wade.

-C'est ce que tu en déduis ?

Les doigts agiles de Spider-man étaient venus vers le cou de son amant pour venir saisir le rebord du masque et le soulever doucement. Il le cala sur son nez et joua avec ses doigts sur sa peau marquée de cicatrices et de cratères. Peter suivit la ligne formée par le masque, ses yeux dans les siens même derrière le voile de celui-ci. Oh ça oui, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour cet imbécile complètement déséquilibré. Il fallait au moins tout ça pour vouloir entretenir une relation avec Deadpool.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Peter réduisit la distance et vint l'embrasser. Un baiser tendre avant de lui donner un coup de langue. Aussitôt leurs lèvres furent scellées et il sentit un grand sourire contre ses lèvres avant de se faire envahir. La langue gourmande et passionnée entraîna la sienne dans une danse endiablée. Wade ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure notamment quand il répondait à ses élans sentimentaux. C'était SA façon de lui répondre. Peter vint accrocher ses mains à sa nuque, caressant, griffant avant de se coller davantage contre le torse musculeux de son amant.

Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa dans le baiser avant de sentir les mains de Wade prendre rapidement le chemin qu'il leur avait refusé depuis le début. Les deux larges mains vinrent saisir ses fesses à pleine paume avant de le presser contre lui avec désir.

Deadpool décida de prendre les choses en main – c'était le cas – et de faire de nouveau honte à Frank Sinatra et sa chanson. Il souleva Peter pour le porter en direction de la chambre. L'araignée avait noué ses longues jambes autour de sa taille, ses avant-bras prenant plus appui sur ses épaules tandis que maintenant il le dépassait. Mais un petit rire lui échappa dans le baiser. Celui-ci fut définitivement rompu par Wade qui ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Une protestation sur ma façon de changer le rythme de la danse ?

-Au contraire, j'aime ta manière de me répondre, murmura Peter en l'embrassant à nouveau.

~/~

Spider-man ne sombrait pas du côté obscur de la force. C'est juste qu'il accompagnait de temps en temps son amant lors de ses missions pour s'assurer qu'il respectait une des règles de bases de leurs missions communes. Ne pas tuer. Deadpool excellait dans son travail de mercenaire mais il avait zéro scrupule. Sauf avec lui. Peter se disait de plus en plus qu'il était le garde-fou du mercenaire le plus redoutable. Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs, sinon il ne se serait sans doute pas plus aventuré dans le sillage de Deadpool.

Accroupi sur le toit près de son petit ami, son regard se posa en contrebas où une dizaine de jeunes yakuzas avait mis une enceinte pour portable et y écoutait de la musique pop japonaise tout en surveillant le paquet qu'ils étaient censés protéger. Une mallette ordinaire noire avec un code pour l'ouvrir, posée évidemment au milieu de la table. Et pendant que l'un des leurs sortait un jeu de carte pour commencer à les mélanger, Wade sortit son portable puis commença à pianoter dessus sous le regard intrigué de l'araignée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? chuchota Spider-man.

Deadpool lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se redresser et de tout simplement sauter par l'ouverture pour atterrir sur le sol entre les « méchants ». Une réception sans accro au beau milieu de ce petit monde mais à une place hautement stratégique. Les yakuzas n'avaient même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer qu'un immense type en rouge et noir se tenait au milieu d'eux. Avant qu'un geste ne soit fait, Wade leva ses bras de façon dramatique pour couper court à toute parole avant de monopoliser la conversation.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, cette musique n'est absolument pas en accord avec l'humeur dans laquelle je me trouve ! Permettez-moi de vous faire entendre celle qui correspond mieux à la suite des événements qui vont se produire, débita-t-il en virant leur téléphone par dessus son épaule puis en branchant le sien.

Il appuya sur play et un rythme de guitare électrique commença à raisonner dans l'entrepôt avant qu'une voix féminine grave ne commence à chanter.

-C'est juste que je dois prouver à mon délicieux petit ami qui nous regarde que j'ai un sens aigu du rythme !

Le mercenaire envoya un baiser de la main à son Spider-man toujours en hauteur avant de revenir à ses moutons. Malgré eux, les yakuzas avaient suivi le geste et ils constatèrent que le jeune super-héros venait de se cogner le front dans sa main dans la seule ouverture de l'entrepôt. Lorsque leur attention revint immédiatement vers le guignol en rouge et noir, mais ce fut pour le voir les pointer du doigt en chantant le refrain :

-Hello, daddy. Hello, mom. I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb !

Deadpool mima un pistolet avec ses doigts en fit mine de tirer sur le dernier type qu'il visait et ce fut l'ouverture du bal. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du mercenaire qui continuait de chanter à tue-tête la chanson rock tout en remuant son popotin.

Le premier à se jeter sur lui se fit cueillir par une main bien placée sur le service trois pièces qu'il serra avec force avant de le soulever pour lui faire exécuter un salto arrière. Le pantalon se déchira et l'homme cria sous le choc sourd avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Wade lui marcha dessus autant pour vérifier son état comateux que prendre le chemin le plus court vers ses autres agresseurs. Un Yakuza surgit sur sa droite et il le choppa à la gorge, l'étouffant à moitié pendant que lui se débattait afin de lui porter un coup.

Le mercenaire se fichait bien de ses gesticulations, il utilisait sa tête comme un micro avant de tout bonnement l'assommer contre la table au mot « bomb » sorti de l'enceinte.

Il enchaîna les mouvements artistiques en se déhanchant sur la musique rock. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Wade Wilson n'était jamais à court d'idée pour tuer. Enfin, pour rendre ses ennemis inaptes à le blesser. Tout comme il avait un certain sens du rythme lorsqu'on lui collait la bonne ambiance sonore. Peter pouvait au moins lui accorder ça même si le spectacle du bas titillait son sens du devoir et lui donnait envie d'intervenir. Mais Deadpool respectait la close « ne pas tuer ». Il blessait juste. Alors Peter pouvait l'accepter de rester sans rien faire en qualité de spectateur.

Un coup de feu atteignit sa cible et le mercenaire sortit son katana dans la foulée pour trancher net la main et la récupérer. Avec la main de sa victime toujours accrocher au flingue, il pressa le doigt mort sur la détente et tira dans la cuisse.

-C'est pas gentil d'attaquer les gens par derrière ! Vilain Yakuza !

Il profita de l'arme pour en mettre deux trois en plus hors d'état de nuire en tirant dans l'épaule, la cuisse, le bras sans compromettre vraiment leurs chances de survie. Un des derniers hommes encore debout tenta de l'attaquer mais Wade lui asséna un puissant crochet du droit. Il le choppa par la cravate et la fit passer par dessus sa large épaule. Le pauvre type se retrouvait donc à s'agiter, étranglé par sa cravate que le mercenaire tirait toujours plus. Deadpool se tourna et se servit de lui comme d'un bouclier humain qui cessa enfin de gesticuler après les premières balles tirées dans son dos. Sa main relâcha la cravate et il s'accroupit dans le même mouvement pour éviter d'autres balles de trouer son costume.

Pendant que le corps inconscient tombait au sol, il lança la main morte dans leur direction comme une balle de bowling. Deadpool continuait de chantonner en rythme tout en sortant une grenade.

-Hello world ! I'm your wild girl.

Il lança la grenade juste derrière les types qui ne comprirent pas immédiatement ce qu'il venait de lancer car celle roulait au loin tout en s'éloignant au son du refrain.

-I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb !

Un gros boom se fit entendre et propulsa les trois derniers hommes debout sur le sol, complètement sonnés et blessés par des éclats. Mais ils survivraient. Le mercenaire y avait veuillé en lançant la grenade suffisamment loin. C'est donc le triomphe modeste qu'il se redressa tel un prince dans le champ de bataille, saluant son public gémissant et au sol. Satisfait qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait les suivre, il se rapprocha de la table en leur marchant dessus et récupéra son portable. Il composa un numéro puis se pinça le nez pour parler :

-Bonjour, c'est pour signaler une altercation de gang dans l'entrepôt 22 du quai. Y'a beaucoup de blessés je vous suggère de faire vite !

Le mercenaire raccrocha et fourra son portable dans une poche tout en récupérant la mallette. Puis il se téléporta sur le toit juste à côté de son petit ami. Son regard engloba la silhouette fine de l'araignée avec une œillade appréciative tandis que celui-ci se relevait souplement pour lui faire pleinement face.

-Hi Wild Boy, je vous dépose quelque part, fit-il avec sa voix de lover.

Spider-man le fixait sans dire un mot, faisant l'inventaire peu catastrophique de ses blessures qui se refermaient déjà. Il avait fait des dégâts mais aucun mort. Enfin… Cela restait à voir si certains survivaient à leurs blessures. Et comme à chaque fois, il se devait de lui redire :

-Tu sais que je désapprouve.

-Mais cette chanson était pour moi ?! Spidey de mon cœur, je suis fait pour le rock, pas pour le jazz !

-Ta mission, crétin, répliqua Peter avec douceur.

-Ah. Oui, je sais. Mais aucun n'est mort tu sais, fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil en bas.

Deadpool finit par hausser les épaules et se rapprocha de Spider-man pour venir lui voler un baiser. Peter ne bougea pas d'un poil mais il sentait encore son estomac noué par ce qu'il venait de regarder. Ne pas intervenir lui était difficile mais c'était le contrat de Wade, pas le sien. Et il avait réussi la prouesse qu'aucun ne meure alors qu'il avait été stipulé que le mercenaire devait tous les abattre. La large silhouette du mercenaire se redressa, le surplombant avec presque quelque chose de menaçant. Ce qui serait crédible si Wade n'avait pas un grand sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

-Elle t'a quand même plu ma danse ?

Il glissa sa main libre autour de sa taille pour le coller à lui dans un souci de dérider son araignée bougonne. Peter se laissa amadouer, inspirant l'odeur musquée aux notes bien particulières de son petit ami.

-Tu sais bouger ton fessier en rythme, admit Spider-man.

-Hmmm je te ferai une autre démo un peu plus privée dans ce cas, susurra le mercenaire.

Il vint empoigner une de ses fesses et colla sa bouche sur la sienne à travers le masque. Deadpool en soupira de frustration. Il sentit une main ferme mais douce appuyer sur le haut de son torse et il finit par rompre le contact de leurs masques.

-Okay, je file livrer mon colis et je te rejoins sous la douche.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin d'une douche mais toi.

-Rectification. Je file livrer mon colis et tu me rejoins sous la douche.

Deadpool lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lâcher sa fesse et de disparaître dans un souffle. Peter soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et commença à prendre le chemin de son appartement. L'air frais lui faisait du bien. Et les bras puissants de Wade feraient aussi leur office dans quelques minutes…

~/~


	5. Le miracle de noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est Raspberry qui a choisit le thème (sans avoir lequel, j'lui ai demandé un chiffre) et... Ils en ont fait qu'à leurs têtes. Je ne l'avais pas imaginé comme ça au départ mais c'est finalement ce chapitre qu'à pondu mon esprit! Et j'en suis très satisfaite!
> 
> Merci à ma Siphi pour sa bêta toujours aussi efficace bien que mon ordi boude tes fichiers lol
> 
> Merci à vous lecteurs et surtout passez de bonnes fêtes!

Perché à plus de trois cents mètres au-dessus du sol, l'araignée scrutait la nuit new-yorkaise en pleine effervescence. La ville semblait avoir arraché les étoiles au ciel pour les mettre dans ses rues, scintillant de mille feux pour faire pâlir la voie lactée. Les guirlandes électriques décoraient le moindre arbre dans les grandes avenues, des fées scintillantes et magiques qui faisaient briller les yeux des enfants. En cette période de noël, la ville était plus belle que jamais, rayonnante et vivante. Les foules passaient devant les innombrables vitrines décorées sur le thème du pôle sud et du vieux barbu en rouge et blanc. Peter Parker avait flâné devant les boutiques mais son cœur s'alourdissait alors il enfilait le costume de Spider-man et fuyait ce genre d'endroit.

Parce que son regard captait les couples naissants, ceux qui discutaient de leur réveillon, des cadeaux des enfants ou encore de voyage. Et le poids de sa perte retombait toujours sur ses épaules en même temps qu'une sorte de culpabilité. D'un nouveau genre.

Le Chrysler Building était devenu son refuge lorsque Gwen lui manquait et être aussi près du ciel lui donnait l'impression fugace de se rapprocher d'elle. Il n'était pas spécialement croyant mais il avait besoin de ça pour continuer à avancer. Avec un soupir, Spider-man déposa sa tête contre la flèche d'acier qui pointait le ciel, son regard la suivant dans cette immensité étoilée.

-Tu me manques, murmura-t-il au ciel.

Il y avait un peu plus de deux ans, il avait perdu son âme sœur, une amie précieuse, une complice et Peter sentait toujours ce vide en lui. Parce qu'il le cultivait pour ne pas oublier sa culpabilité. Le jeune homme avait avancé dans sa vie normale comme celle de super héros. Peter Parker était allé à la fac de biologie tout en continuant de faire de la photo tandis que Spider-man avait fait des rencontres comme celles des Quatre Fantastiques, Daredevil, Wolverine ou encore Black Cat.

Et Deadpool, lui souffla une voix. Un souffle blasé lui échappa avant d'inspirer profondément l'air froid de l'hiver. Le mercenaire qui avait assisté à sa chute et qui l'avait tiré d'une situation épineuse. Le mercenaire qui l'avait tiré de sa léthargie dépressive. Depuis Deadpool ne cessait de lui coller aux baskets et de lui faire des avances toujours de manières plus loufoques ou tendancieuses. Mais au fond, Peter savait que cet étrange personnage commençait à combler le vide qui l'habitait. Parce qu'il appréciait leurs concours de blagues ou de culture populaire. Parce qu'il était là quand l'araignée n'allait pas bien ou était en danger. À son insu, Wade devenait un peu comme son partenaire, un complice.

Les prunelles noisette cherchaient dans les étoiles une réponse à sa question muette. Pouvait-il vraiment s'autoriser à avancer sur ce plan-là ? Il connaissait tous les paramètres du pour et du contre, il était conscient que Wade était dangereux. Sauf qu'il y avait toujours ce « mais » qui traînait quelque part dans son esprit.

Le froid engourdissait son corps immobile le faisant trembler par spasme plus violent et claquer des dents. Spider-man décida de quitter le Chrysler Building avant de finir en glaçon, le froid hivernal devenant plus agressif. De plus, il devait rentrer à temps pour le dîner avec sa tante May. C'était le repas qu'il ne ratait plus. Peter était incapable de la laisser seule et payer un loyer n'était pas encore possible pour lui avec ses études. Ses photos suffisaient juste à payer sa scolarité pour ne pas être un poids pour elle.

En rentrant chez lui, il ne monta pas immédiatement dans sa chambre, préférant aider pour mettre la table. Et sa tante adorait le questionner sur sa journée de fac avant de lui raconter ses petits tracas. Cependant à la fin du repas, l'œil avisé de tante May finit par faire tomber la question qu'il aurait préférée éviter :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Peter ?

Il releva un visage troublé et grimaça comme un gamin pris en faute.

-Gwen me manque…

La vieille femme eut un sourire triste comme chaque année à cette période : son fils chéri souffrait de cette absence. En plus du jour J. Elle se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras sans lui demander son avis. Toujours assis sur la chaise, Peter se pencha sur le côté, se laissant étreindre avec besoin.

-Tu crois qu'elle m'en voudrait si… j'avançais ?

-Quelle question stupide Peter. Gwen serait la dernière personne à te vouloir du mal. Et tu réussis bien à avancer avec tes études et tes photos, non ?

-Je voulais dire… sur l'autre plan…

-Oh, souffla tante May en comprenant.

Elle se mit à caresser les cheveux en bataille avec un sourire tendre.

-Je suis certaine qu'elle approuverait si c'est quelqu'un qui te correspond et qui te mérite, finit par souffler sa mère d'adoption.

Peter posa une main dans le dos de sa tante et lui rendit son étreinte avant de la rompre et de se lever pour débarrasser.

-Laisse, je vais le faire. File bosser.

Le jeune homme lui fit un pauvre sourire, encore dans ses hésitations puis récupéra son sac de cours pour monter dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit un gros paquet cadeau sur son lit. C'était signé Deadpool. Parce qu'il était le seul à savoir sa véritable identité et que c'était tout à fait son genre de passer quand ça lui chantait. Sur un coup de tête ou parce qu'il avait un plan dans sa caboche. Peter jeta alors un œil sur son téléphone portable où il avait pas moins de trente six messages du livreur secret, tous dans le but de savoir s'il avait reçu sa surprise – alors que c'était Wade qui l'avait lui-même déposé – et s'il ne boudait pas – parce qu'il ne lui répondait pas. Un soupir entre l'agacement et l'amusement échappa au jeune homme. Il jeta un regard oblique au cadeau emballé dans du papier rouge brillant avec des rubans noirs et opaques.

Il se mit à tapoter une réponse avant que son portable ne fasse grève du sms pour cause de surcharge avec le même expéditeur.

« Paquet réceptionné, ouverture en cours… »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre sous forme de smiley qui souriait bêtement. Peter leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter son portable sur son lit après avoir réactivé la sonnerie puis il prit place sur sa couette. Assis en tailleur, ses prunelles scrutèrent le paquet cadeau avec circonspection. Il avait répondu qu'il l'ouvrait. Passées quelques secondes où son sixième sens ne se déclenchait toujours pas, il prit le paquet et le secoua légèrement. On n'était jamais trop prudent avec le mercenaire. Pas de bruit étrange, pas de tic tac suspect. Cela semblait être un cadeau, un vrai. Poussé par la curiosité et sa promesse, il se mit à le déballer. Peter défit les rubans puis il déchira le papier rouge pour découvrir une boîte rouge avec un couvercle simplement posé. Dessus, il y avait un grand smiley peint en noir. Typique Deadpool. Cela tira un sourire en coin à l'araignée qui ouvrit alors la boîte. Celle-ci était pleine de confettis aux couleurs de son costume. Du rouge et du bleu avec un peu de blanc. Pour les yeux évidemment. Sans hésitation, ses mains plongèrent dedans pour chercher s'il y avait autre chose à découvrir. Peter finit par sentir un bout de papier épais et le récupéra avant de l'extirper sans mettre le moindre petit rond de papier hors de la boîte. C'était une enveloppe.

Celle-ci était rouge, comme le reste et avait le tampon de Deadpool sur le devant. C'était la dernière lubie du mercenaire après avoir découvert ça sur internet. Peter l'ouvrit et découvrit une invitation qu'il lut avec attention.

« Cher Spidey,

Je sais bien que tu passes le réveillon avec ta chère Tatie May (cela me fend le cœur de passer après une vieille dame néanmoins je ne suis pas rancunier) mais tu es convié le 24 Décembre à une after party surprise à minuit. Rendez-vous à Central Park à l'heure précise, en costume de civil !

Gros bisous de ton Deadpool adoré. »

Le tout agrémenté d'un gros bisou au rouge à lèvre fait maison sous la signature.

Peter scruta la lettre en ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Ni ce qu'il allait vraiment faire. Il refusait toujours les invitations de Wade parce que c'était pour le draguer. En deux ans, il ne s'était jamais lassé de lui faire la cour malgré les « non » toujours aussi catégoriques de l'araignée, même si parfois il devait le remettre à sa place de manière plus physique parce que justement le mercenaire dépassait les bornes de la décence. Le jeune homme tomba en arrière sur sa couette, soupirant lourdement tandis que ses prunelles noisette ne se détachaient pas de l'invitation.

Le silence fut soudainement rompu par son portable qui émit le son caractéristique d'une réception de message texte. Au bout du troisième, il tendit la main pour le récupérer et lâcher des yeux le carton rouge d'invitation. Peter fit défiler les messages de Wade, tous dans le but de connaître sa réponse.

« Tu verras bien le jour J », lui envoya-t-il.

Son regard ne quitta pas sa réponse et un message lui répondit rapidement. Encore un simple sourire aussi grand que celui que Wade devait arborer chez lui pour ne pas avoir reçu un « non » à son invitation.

Peter se sentait bizarre rien que par cette différence de réponse. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il venait de mettre le pied mais cela soulevait chez lui des sentiments opposés. Il verrait bien dans quelques jours. En attendant, il avait un livre de microbiologie à lire ainsi que plancher sur un théorème. L'araignée fixa une dernière fois l'invitation avant de se secouer les puces pour se relever souplement. Peter se dirigea vers son bureau et son regard le parcourut pour venir sur le portrait de Gwen qui trônait toujours sur la surface plane et encombré. Son regard lui posa une question silencieuse mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

Alors il épingla l'invitation de Wade sur son mur, juste au-dessus de la jeune fille.

~/~

Il était minuit et Central Park était recouvert d'une épaisse poudreuse, nappant d'un manteau de neige le plus connu des parcs de New York. L'air était frais. Les étoiles ne pouvaient toujours pas rivaliser avec les lumières de noël trop intense et en surnombre. Parmi ce décor d'ombres chinoises uniquement peuplé d'arbres se détacha finalement une silhouette qui marchait dans la blancheur bleutée du sol. Une capuche à fausse fourrure qui agrémentait une doudoune bleu nuit des plus chaudes par ce temps hivernal.

Il marchait pour se réchauffer. Il marchait aussi dans l'espoir que cela l'aide à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Il se demandait pourquoi diable il avait finalement décidé de venir.

L'araignée espérait trouver des réponses à ses questions, positives comme négatives. Il marcha jusqu'à un réverbère décoré d'un énorme flocon de neige alors que le ciel en pleuvait des milliers. Un soupir s'échappa derrière son échappe, formant un nuage de vapeur devant lui. Puis cette sensation de danger se fit sentir et il se tourna immédiatement. Personne. Peter fronça les sourcils mais il ne sortit pas ses mains de ses poches.

-C'est dangereux de venir ici tard le soir, jeune homme, gronda une voix qui se voulait menaçante juste derrière son dos.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna avec son agilité de Spider-man pour se retrouver face à face avec Wade. D'un œil critique, il commença à le détailler. Ce dernier était habillé à la mode civile pour une fois. Un jean, une doudoune rouge avec dessous un pull à capuche noir puisque celle-ci était rabattue sur sa tête. Il ne portait que son masque et les gants de sa tenue de mercenaire.

-C'est toi qui me fais prendre des risques. Mais je peux toujours repartir.

Deadpool fit immédiatement une moue blessée – visible derrière son masque, toutes les expressions de Wade étaient visibles derrière ce fichu masque – ce qui tira un souffle amusé à Peter.

-Je savais que tu viendrais.

-Tu es bien présomptueux.

-C'est mon charme irrésistible, sourit Wade.

-Okay, je rentre, soupira Peter en faisant un demi-tour leste et un poil dramatique.

-Non non non, tu n'as pas le droit de repartir !

Le mercenaire fit rapidement le tour de l'araignée pour se planter à nouveau devant lui avec un sourire désolé et lui prendre les épaules dans ses larges mains afin de s'assurer qu'il restait. Le super-héros leva ses prunelles noisettes sur lui, attentif, ses mains toujours dans ses poches.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi et tu dois l'accepter. Enfin… Je sais qu'on ne peut pas forcer les gens mais tu avais l'air… d'en avoir besoin vu la période de l'année. Même si c'est moins pire que l'année dernière, réfléchit à voix haute Deadpool. Et donc tu acceptes ?

Peter le scruta en silence. Le mercenaire Wade Wilson voulait lui offrir un cadeau parce qu'il avait le blues, parce qu'il se sentait seul, parce qu'il ruminait des pensées sombres. Il lui avait fait prendre un nombre incalculable de murs, de « non » et pourtant, il était toujours là. Vivant et là. Son regard se troubla et Peter baissa les yeux, incapable de continuer à fixer le masque rouge alors qu'il sentait l'excitation de son vis-à-vis.

C'était peut-être sa réponse. Un souffle lui échappa avant qu'il ne revienne accrocher ses prunelles au visage masqué.

-À une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu as dit en tenue de civil mais tu as toujours ton masque et tes gants.

-Quoi ? Mais il fait un froid de canard !

-Alors je rentre.

Peter avait haussé les épaules et dans le mouvement, il s'était échappé de l'emprise de ses larges mains. L'araignée avait bien vu que sa demande avait bloqué le mercenaire. Deadpool avait toujours les bras en suspens dans le vide devant lui lorsque Spider-man passa à côté de lui d'une démarche tranquille. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil mais l'expression de Wade était figée, indéchiffrable. Alors Peter continua sur sa lancée, marchant doucement dans la neige fraîche.

Après le premier pas, les bras musclés cachés sous l'épaisseur de la doudoune retombèrent le long de son corps comme deux cordes sans vie. Wade fixait un point inconnu face à lui tandis que la demande de Peter résonnait dans son esprit et finalement il finit par baisser la tête. C'était un gros dilemme. Parce qu'il avait beau fanfaronner et se déclarer à tout va auprès de l'araignée, en deux ans, il n'avait jamais retiré entièrement son masque. Peter n'avait vu que le bas de son visage pour leurs repas en haut des toits ou leurs soirées boissons et nanars. Il n'avait vu qu'une partie de l'iceberg. Et Wade savait ce qui se cachait sous ce masque contrairement à son ami.

Un grondement agacé monta dans sa gorge sous les pas qui s'éloignaient tels un compte à rebours. Il se retourna comme un diable sort de sa boite, pointant son doigt dans la direction de Spider-man.

-Si je le retire, tu me suis sans poser de question !

Le brun fit volte face pour regarder Wade d'un air calme et tranquille.

-C'est le deal.

-Vendu ! s'exclama le mercenaire.

Wade commença par ses gants qu'il retira pour dévoiler ses mains craquelées de crevasses, de cicatrices que Peter avait déjà vu auparavant. Puis il porta ses larges mains vers sa capuche qu'il rejeta en arrière d'un geste rageur. L'araignée suivait le moindre de ses mouvements avec une attention accrue, retenant presque son souffle lorsqu'il vit le tissu rouge commencer à se plisser à la base de son cou. Le mercenaire retira le masque avec une sorte de lenteur et de rapidité malaisée. Savoir était une chose, mais voir en était une autre.

Le masque se retira pour dévoiler la vérité qui se cachait dessous. Le visage du mercenaire était aussi ravagé que le reste de son corps, parcouru de cratères et de lignes boursouflées. En revanche, ses yeux étaient plus vivants que jamais, deux billes brillantes et étincelantes tandis que son crâne était aussi chauve que celui d'un moine. Si Peter était d'humeur à plaisanter, il l'aurait comparé à la face accidentée de la lune. Mais il resta aussi silencieux que Deadpool qui le fixait avec un air de défi contrarié.

L'araignée fit quelques pas vers lui, afin de pouvoir mieux voir son visage et Wade eut un mouvement d'impatience en fourrant ses mains nues dans les poches de sa doudoune. À sa décharge il faisait un froid de canard. Les deux prunelles bleues fusillaient le gamin face à lui puis il détourna le regard pour fixer la neige au sol.

Le silence s'étira de longues minutes avant que le mercenaire grande gueule ne l'ouvre de manière quelque peu acerbe :

-Tu peux partir si tu veux, j'te retiendrai pas.

Peter ne disait toujours rien et la tension grimpait chez le mercenaire. Il était soudainement nerveux et anxieux. S'exposer n'était généralement pas un souci, il pouvait se balader en caleçon en pleine rue. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'inquiétait plus de l'aspect de son corps mais avec Peter… C'était différent. C'était comme s'il avait appris pour la première fois à complexer. Parce que le jeune homme était beau comme un dieu, qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle belle fille ou beau mec si cela lui chantait tandis que lui était hideux et n'avait aucune chance. Il devait payer pour tirer un coup ! Et Deadpool ne le blâmerait certainement pas pour fuir, qui voulait fréquenter un monstre psychopathe ?

Le mercenaire finit par redresser la tête pour le toiser de toute sa hauteur et le fixer dans les yeux, crachant :

-Le freak show t'a plu ? Allez, casse-toi maintenant !

L'araignée affronta sa colère, d'une tranquillité trop sereine pour Wade qui s'impatientait. Il allait le cogner s'il ne partait pas sur le champ.

-Tu as les yeux bleus, murmura finalement Peter avec un sourire en coin.

Deadpool fut coupé dans son élan. De quoi, il ne savait plus. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de fixer bêtement Peter avant de répliquer :

-Bien sûr que j'ai les yeux bleus imbécile, j'suis né comme ça !

Un petit rire échappa au jeune homme qui fit quelques pas supplémentaires pour se rapprocher de Wade.

-Quoi ? grogna ce dernier. J'ai rien dit de drôle que je sache.

-Arrête de râler et emmène-moi à mon cadeau idiot.

Les deux prunelles bleues le scrutèrent pour chercher un piège mais Peter était juste en face de lui, à quelques centimètres avec son air serein et un sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Un sourire que lui avait fait naître. Un sourire qu'il aimait voir sur les lèvres de son araignée. Puis un frisson de froid lui rappela qu'il n'avait plus rien sur la caboche. D'un geste rapide, il rapatria la capuche sur sa tête.

-T'es vraiment bizarre, commenta Wade en tordant sa bouche.

-Inverse pas les rôles, c'est toi le maître du bizarre.

Deadpool ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce titre. Il le scruta encore un instant en cherchant un piège là où apparemment, il n'y en avait pas. Il avait brisé la tension avec cinq putains de mots anodins. Mais ces quelques mots avait brisé ses craintes. Peter était toujours en face de lui et non pas à des kilomètres à se balancer sur ses toiles en hurlant au monstre. Wade se fendit alors d'un sourire de plus en plus large à ce constat et il leva un doigt de professeur.

-Okay alors tu fermes les yeux et tu acceptes le câlin-transporteur sans râler. Promis, je serai un parfait gentleman.

-On est habillés avec des doudounes, t'as pas le choix, contra Peter avec amusement.

-Chut.

Wade franchit les derniers centimètres pour le prendre dans ses bras puissants et le coller contre lui. Un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres, il vérifia que Peter jouait le jeu. Le jeune homme avait effectivement fermé ses paupières, confiant. Alors Deadpool actionna son téléporteur pour atterrir ailleurs. Le mercenaire scruta de tous les côtés puis relâcha son étreinte sur le corps de l'araignée.

-Je peux ?

-Non tu attends mon signal. Je vais m'éloigner quelques secondes pour… préparer. Tu ne bouges pas Petey !

-Ok.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas un sixième sens en cas de menace. Alors il patienta avec ses mains dans ses poches, les yeux clos, grelottant à cause du froid ambiant. Il faisait noir là où ils étaient mais bientôt des lumières s'allumèrent. Suivi par des thèmes musicaux propres aux parcs d'attractions, le genre entêtant qui donne mal à la tête et dont on a du mal à se débarrasser une fois rentré chez soi.

-Wade ?

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, annonça Wade.

Peter découvrit d'abord le mercenaire les bras ouverts en grand juste devant une attraction gigantesque. Cet imbécile semblait avoir préparé sa pose à la vue des différentes traces de pas autour de lui, triomphant et fier de lui. Puis les prunelles emplies de surprise suivirent les rails du manège avant de revenir sur le mercenaire.

-On est à Luna Park ?

-Surprise !

-Mais… c'est fermé depuis octobre et ça n'ouvre qu'en mars, affirma Peter.

-Surprise, chantonna Deadpool en agitant ses bras vers Spider-man. Tu ne peux pas apprécier d'avoir ce fabuleux parc d'attractions pour toi tout seul et arrêter de te soucier du reste deux secondes ?

-C'est légal ? contra Peter avec un regard entendu.

-Presque, grimaça Wade en se rapprochant de son ami. Je leur laisserai de l'argent avant de partir promis. J'ai piraté leur serveur et j'ai toutes les commandes de tous les manèges sur mon téléphone ! Je les actionnerai un par un pour être plus discret.

Un souffle amusé et désabusé s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme. Wade fronça les sourcils tout en le scrutant avec une moue grognon.

-Tu aimes pas ?

-Si Wade. Merci.

Il appuya son épaule contre celle du mercenaire tout en regardant le grand huit. C'était illégal mais l'attention le touchait énormément. Peter s'assurait qu'aucun dégâts ne soient fait au parc avant de partir. L'araignée contempla silencieusement le manège avant de commencer à avancer dans la neige.

-Tu peux éteindre les lumières ?

-Ouep.

-Alors fais-le, on attirera moins les regards ainsi.

-Mais c'est moins joli, bouda Wade. C'est Noël !

-Mais c'est plus excitant de le faire dans le noir, indiqua Peter avec un sourire en coin.

-J'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais, ricana Deadpool.

Un soupir désabusé répondit à cette tentative et il donna un coup de pied dans le tibia du mercenaire qui se plaignit pour la forme. Parce que Peter y avait été avec l'équivalent d'une force de moucheron. Ils montèrent dans le premier wagon de l'attraction et malgré l'air glacial qui fouettait leurs visages, les deux amis en profitèrent à fond. Sauf que le froid les dissuada de faire un autre tour. Pour honorer son cadeau, Peter piqua carrément son portable à Wade afin de sélectionner les attractions qu'il avait envie de faire, de nuit, en plein hiver mais sans être non plus à l'épreuve du froid.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, qu'ils échangeaient des blagues et des piques, Peter se sentait réchauffé par la présence de Wade. Il se sentait en confiance même si une petite voix lui murmurait d'être prudent dans ce qu'il décidait. Son regard ne cessait de scruter le mercenaire qui n'avait pas remis son masque et qui ne se montrait plus grognon à ce sujet. Il appréciait le voir lui et pas une image. Peter s'était imaginé ses traits, la couleur de ses yeux mais rien ne remplaçait l'original. Aussi étrange et bizarre soit-il.

Ils étaient en train de marcher entre les cabanes de nourritures et de souvenirs closes, leurs pas traçant un chemin dans la neige fraîche et intouchée. Peter eut un tremblement de froid à force d'être dans les attractions, de se cramponner aux barres de fer. Alors il sortit ses mains toujours aussi froides même dans ses poches pour les réchauffer en soufflant dessus. Wade apparut alors devant lui avec son sourire de sale gosse. Ses deux grosses paluches vinrent englober les mains plus fines de Spider-man.

-J'te proposerais bien une boisson chaude mais tout est fermé et tu vas me dire non si j'te propose de rentrer quand même.

-Exactement.

Deadpool rapprocha ses lèvres de ses doigts pour souffler entre ceux-ci dans le but de réchauffer ceux de Peter. Ses mains abîmées par sa maladie étaient chaudes et Peter aurait dû lui renvoyer un regard blasé pour son énième tentative, il aurait dû retirer ses mains mais… L'araignée fronça les sourcils et redressa la tête.

-On est plus seuls, souffla-t-il.

La large stature de Deadpool se redressa immédiatement, alerte et scrutant l'obscurité. Il relâcha les mains de son ami pour venir ouvrir sa doudoune et en tirer une arme à feu ainsi qu'une dague. Il ne sortait jamais sans arme, principe de mercenaire. Surtout quand on est le plus connu et avec une longue liste d'ennemis, plus longue qu'une liste de course pour un frigo et un garde manger vide.

-Wade, murmura Peter. Je peux…

Le « pas » fut étouffé contre le doigt tiède de Deadpool sur ses lèvres fraîches. Le mercenaire venait de se réveiller et il était en alerte. Son regard avait capté des ombres entre les petites baraques de bois qui semblait se mettre en formation devant eux. Sauf que Peter était devant lui. La large silhouette tendue par ce qui allait venir se déplaça pour se mettre entre l'araignée et leurs assaillants, ne se retournant pas vers le jeune homme pour ne pas être distrait. Wade était contrarié et il était devenu sérieux. Très sérieux parce qu'on ne touchait pas à son Peter, le soir de noël, le jour où enfin ça ressemblait à un rendez-vous galant !

-Va te cacher, je vais gérer ça, lui ordonna Deadpool.

-Mais…

-Fais ce que je te dis, tu es en civil !

L'araignée hésita mais il avait raison. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Peter protégeait à tout prix, c'était son identité. Il avait perdu trop de monde à cause de sa double activité et Wade pouvait s'en sortir. Non sans culpabilité et une boule au ventre, il recula avec précaution et fila entre les bâtiments les plus proches pour chercher un endroit où se cacher. Il n'était pas un lâche, il n'aimait pas laisser les choses lui échapper mais il n'avait pas le choix dans un premier temps.

Deadpool resta au milieu de l'allée avec ses armes aux poings, sortant son téléphone pour appuyer sur quelques boutons. Tout d'un coup, les lumières des manèges alentour ainsi que des baraques à bonbons et autres se mirent à briller comme des sapins de noël, la musique des attractions se mettant aussi en route. Ce qui lui dévoila une quarantaine de gars armés jusqu'aux dents près à lui tomber dessus et au milieu de cette foule un pion du Caïd. Wade avait vu sa tronche lors de son dernier contrat avec le plus grand mafieux de New York mais il ne savait plus son nom. Mais il s'en fichait, il venait de ruiner un instant fluffy avec son Spidey d'amour et il allait le payer cher.

-Ce n'est pas sympa d'interrompre mon rendez-vous galant, scanda Deadpool. Fichez le camp avant que mon humeur se dégrade et que je vous mette tous au tapis.

-Mais nous sommes là pour te régler ton compte mercenaire, répondit le chef avec un rire qui se voulait diabolique.

Wade le regarda avec l'impression d'avoir affaire à une vache qui voulait se faire passer pour un loup féroce.

-Vraiment ? Vous cassez l'ambiance pour ça ?

-Attaquez !

Deadpool soupira lourdement sous le cri avant que le bal des coups de feu ne s'ouvre sans sommation. Il grimaça lorsque quelques balles firent des trous dans sa doudoune mais fonça dans le tas en mode bourrin comme il le pratiquait si bien et avec tant de grâce. Il ne savait pas où était Peter mais il devait être à l'abri. L'araignée avait sa force et sans aucun doute ses lances-toiles sauf qu'il lui manquait le plus important : son masque. Alors le mercenaire devait les éloigner de là et faire le minimum de victime. Zéro serait l'idéal mais il était vraiment énervé. Cette grossière interruption ruinait tout. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas repoussé dans sa petite tentative d'approche, une grande première !

-Vous…

Il trancha une main et cassa une mâchoire avec un coup de poing bien placé.

-M'avez…

Sa rangers envoya valser sur quelques mètres un pauvre larbin. Un coup en pleine cage thoracique qui lui coupa le souffle et lui brisa sans doute une côte ou deux.

-Ruiné…

Il tira dans le genou d'un type juste à sa portée et comme on le canardait de plus en plus, Wade attrapa ce dernier par la veste pour s'en servir de gilet pare-balle.

-Mon plan drague, vociféra Deadpool.

Il balança le type mort sur ses confrères et fonça sur les suivants avec une rage visible dans ses mouvements rapides et précis, se dégageant de lui une brutalité féroce. Et dans ses prunelles brillaient une lueur inquiétante. Au corps à corps, même avec des tirs à bout portant semblable à des piqûres de moustiques, Deadpool encaissait tout pour le rendre au centuple. Sa rage écrasait tour à tour chacun de ses ennemis, les blessant mortellement ou non, tuant lorsqu'ils avaient le malheur de se retrouver au mauvais endroit ou sur la mauvaise trajectoire. Le mercenaire décorait la neige blanche de taches carmines à la lumière féerique des boutiques de bonbon.

Le souffle lourd et rapide, il s'était immobilisé face à un quatuor de katana tombé du ciel à proximité de la cabane des barbes à papa. Sa grande main relâcha la tête du type qu'il venait de cogner contre un autre avec la douceur d'un pachyderme. La capuche noire était trouée et depuis longtemps rejetée en arrière, du sang coulant de sa tempe sur son visage. Ses prunelles bleues étudièrent tour à tour ses options avec un air de prédateur féroce. De la vapeur sortait de sa bouche à cause de sa respiration saccadée mais le froid comme les litres de sang qu'il perdait ne semblaient plus l'affecter.

Ce qui le préoccupait c'était qu'il avait vidé son chargeur mais possédait toujours sa dague. Le chef du groupe d'attaque se mit alors en évidence dans le champ de vision de Wade qui lui accorda un bref coup d'œil.

-Rend-toi.

-J'ai dis au Caïd qu'il pouvait aller se faire mettre et c'est toujours le cas. Surtout que je suis de très mauvais poil maintenant, gronda le mercenaire.

Il fit jouer la lame dans sa main, celle-ci brillant sous l'effet des lumières. Il ne lui suffisait que d'un katana pour tous les réduire au silence.

-Écrasez-moi ce type !

-C'est plutôt moi qui vais t'écraser, répliqua Deadpool avec un de ses larges sourires un brin psychopathe.

Sa soirée de noël gâchée par son dernier contrat avec le mafieux. Un contrat qui s'était mal fini. Deadpool avait été un grand prince en partant sans s'énerver et sans tuer les clowns autour du Caïd. Ce gros tas de graisse allait lui payer cet affront. On n'énervait pas Deadpool impunément.

L'un des ninjas se jeta en avant pour l'attaquer et il ne chercha même pas à esquiver le coup, se faisant trancher la main qui tenait la dague. Deadpool lui choppa de son autre main à la gorge et lui écrasa la trachée d'une pression efficace. Prit de panique, le pauvre homme en lâcha son arme. Wade l'expulsa sur le côté aussi efficacement qu'une poupée de chiffon puis se baissa lestement pour récupérer l'arme et parer quelques balles avec.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et il sauta à la gorge des suivants ne leur donnant aucune chance. La lame traçait des lignes de sang sur la neige à chacun de ses coups brutaux. La mort des katana-man sema le trouble dans les rangs ennemis et certains commencèrent à battre en retraite.

-Hey on en a pas fini, partez pas la fête fait que commencer ! Hurla Wade.

Il capta un mouvement sur sa droite et se tourna rapidement près à cueillir cet ennemi plus rapide que les autres débiles. Mais il vit une silhouette fine qu'il connaissait par cœur. Peter. Son Spider-man. Il avait laissé sa veste derrière lui pour se battre. Mais pas sans rien, il portait le masque de Deadpool sur sa tête, esquivant agilement les balles qu'on tirait dans sa direction avant de désarmer son ennemi et de l'assommer efficacement. Wade avait bloqué et le regarda bêtement se battre. Cette apparition sembla le reconnecter avec sa présence ici – sa surprise de noël – le paramètre qu'il ne devait pas tuer en sa présence et surtout, que le jeune homme se mettait en danger pour venir à son secours.

Deadpool se prit de nouveau quelques balles et sa rage retomba aussi sûrement qu'un soufflé qui sort trop tôt du four. Il observa bêtement sa souplesse d'araignée avant de comprendre les paroles d'un des yakuza.

-Y'en a un second !

-C'est lequel le vrai, demanda un yakuza apeuré.

-Tuez les deux ! ordonna le leader du groupe.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du mercenaire et il croisa le regard de son ami qui prenait soin de ne pas parler derrière le masque de Deadpool. Wade se secoua enfin et ensemble ils réduisirent encore le nombre de leurs ennemis, les acculant dans un coin plus sombre du parc. Leur option se réduisant, le leader sortit l'artillerie lourde. Un bazooka. Rien que ça. Wade ouvrit de grands yeux et suivit la trajectoire de l'engin qui se pointa d'abord sur Spider-man. Enfin l'un des deux Deadpool pour les yakuzas. Sans réfléchir, il planta un type, lui laissant le katana au travers du corps puis il se mit à courir vers Peter lorsque le missile fut envoyé.

Le jeune homme ne vit la menace que trop tard mais déjà Wade était entre lui et le missile de petit calibre. Enfin tout était relatif, il allait trinquer. Mais il avait un facteur d'auto-régénération et pas son araignée. Deadpool ceintura le jeune homme pour qu'il ne bouge pas, son corps tendu par la peur. L'impact fut violente et les souffla tous les deux ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient autour d'eux.

L'explosion détruisit les baraques de bois au alentour et les sous-fifres présents étaient morts sur le coup. Les deux corps visés gisaient plus loin dans un cratère de débris, de noir et de sang. Le mercenaire avait le dos à vif, sa chair fumant entre le choc du missile et le froid qui régnait dans l'atmosphère. Le corps sous le premier ne bougeait pas non plus.

Ce qui restait du groupe d'intervention du caïd constata le décès du mercenaire enfin, des mercenaires Deadpool puis plièrent bagage. Le bruit de l'explosion allait alerter les flics et ils débarqueraient rapidement.

Le corps mince coincé sous le cadavre de Deapool finit par reprendre ses esprits. Peter inspira une rapide goulée d'air avant que son souffle ne s'affole. Parce que tout se remettait en place dans sa tête et son corps douloureux était le constat qu'il n'avait pas rêvé tout ça. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais c'était plutôt l'odeur de la chair brûlée qui lui piquait le nez, la sensation du sang qui coulait sur ses vêtements. Le jeune homme gémit entre la douleur et la peur.

-Wade ? appela-t-il avec de l'angoisse dans la voix.

Sa vue était obstruée par le masque qui avait bougé. Il extirpa tant bien que mal un de ses bras de sous le corps qui pesait sur lui. Peter avait mal partout mais la non réaction de son ami fut un électrochoc plus efficace. Alors il décida de le repousser et dans la panique, sa peur le rendant maladroit, Peter retourna le mercenaire complètement sur le dos. Une vague de glace vint s'emparer de ses intestins lorsque Wade ne broncha pas. Il venait de retourner sans délicatesse son dos à vif dans la neige. L'araignée se mit à genou à côté de lui d'un bond puis rapprocha son visage du sien pour capter une respiration. Rien. Ses mains tremblantes saisirent ce qui restait de la doudoune avant de jeter un regard à la ronde. Leurs ennemis étaient soit morts soit partis et il y avait des dégâts parmi les maisons de bois. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait l'araignée.

Ses prunelles revinrent sur le mercenaire et ses yeux commencèrent à se brouiller de larmes de peur et d'angoisse.

-Allez Wade, réveille-toi. Je sais que tu peux tout encaisser, murmura-t-il pour se convaincre.

L'araignée connaissait son facteur d'auto-régénération, aussi formidable que celui de Wolverine, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre sur Wade. Sur Wade mort. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela pouvait prendre, en secondes, en minutes, en heures. Son regard chercha un signe de vie mais il n'avait aucune réponse, pas un mouvement de muscle, pas une respiration. Il était bien… mort. Ce mot glaça son sang et des perles salées commencèrent à couler toutes seules sur ses joues, rendant leur passage plus mordant à cause du froid hivernal.

-Bordel Wade ouvre les yeux.

Il secoua un peu la doudoune comme si cela pouvait avoir une quelconque incidence sur son réveil. Peter se pencha sur lui en agrippant son vêtement, son souffle transformé par des sanglots tandis qu'il n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler, de lui demander de se réveiller. Maintenant qu'il était allongé et inconscient, il comprenait l'ampleur du vide que le mercenaire comblait. Il ne voulait pas perdre une autre personne chère à son cœur. Parce qu'il n'y aurait personne pour le relever cette fois-ci aussi généreuse et dévouée soit sa tante May. L'araignée se rendait compte que sa décision était prise depuis quelques temps mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de se décider à avancer, préférant se murer dans le passé de peur de l'oublier.

Mais il ne l'oublierait jamais. Il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un et Gwen… Gwen approuverait. La silhouette fine de Peter se courba un peu plus sur le torse criblé de balle.

-Wade tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, gémit-il désespéré.

Un râle se fit alors entendre, puis une respiration laborieuse et lente. Le mercenaire toussota avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux sur le jeune homme qui s'était immédiatement redressé au-dessus de lui. Il constata que Peter était en train de pleurer, ses joues rougies par le froid et des larmes.

-J'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'abandonner Spidey-boy, sourit Wade qui avait entendu ce dernier appel.

Peter lâcha un soupir pour extérioriser ses angoisses, ses peurs tandis que ses mains se serraient davantage sur le vêtement abîmé. Il se pencha derechef vers le visage de Wade, le froid le mordant plus cruellement par l'absence de sa doudoune.

-Me fais plus jamais ça, murmura-t-il.

-J'me suis pris un missile dans le dos, on s'en remet pas en quelques secondes, plaisanta le mercenaire en levant sa main valide vers le visage du jeune homme.

Ses doigts tachés de sang, brûlés par endroits, vinrent caresser une de ses joues rouges avec une délicatesse rare.

-Tu t'es fait du soucis pour moi ?

-Imbécile, bien sûr.

-Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes bien quand même alors ? Oh et désolé d'avoir gâché ton noël, grogna Wade.

-Tu n'as rien gâché, le rassura Peter.

Il lui offrit un sourire entre la tristesse et la joie. Les prunelles noisette n'arrivaient pas à quitter les deux océans azurés qui le fixaient comme la septième merveille du monde. Les doigts jouèrent vers la commissure de ses lèvres avant que la paume froide ne vienne englober sa joue pour tenter de la réchauffer.

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Rien de grave tu… tu m'as protégé.

-J'ai peut-être mérité un bisou cette fois ? tenta Wade avec un sourire bravache.

Peter le fixa avec un air indéchiffrable. Puis il s'écroula sur son torse, son front venant contre une clavicule avant de tirer la doudoune à lui comme si cela pouvait davantage rapprocher Wade de son corps. La main de Deadpool resta en l'air, un air idiot sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Est-ce que le choc contre le sol et l'explosion avait cassé son Spidey ?

-Ok, j'aurais pas dû plaisanter là-dessus… Tu m'en veux Petey ? demanda-t-il après un silence anormalement long.

Wade osa venir poser sa main sur les cheveux du petit brun qui avait réfugié son visage contre son torse abîmé et ses doigts jouèrent instantanément dans les mèches rebelles. Ce qui fit relever son visage à Peter, bien trop près du sien.

-Me fais plus jamais ça, murmura-t-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

Le mercenaire ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais au lieu de ça, il resta sans voix. Une grande première mais c'était surtout parce que ses lèvres étaient occupées par le contact froid et léger de celles de son araignée. Un baiser timide, tendre qui lança un électrochoc dans son corps meurtri. Son cerveau ne s'en remit par tout de suite, ses doigts arrêtant de jouer dans les mèches brunes. Mais Peter ne rompait pas le contact, l'invitant d'un coup de langue à répondre à son baiser.

Deadpool ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sa large main épousa rapidement le crâne de Spider-man, sa langue venant lécher les lèvres tant convoitées avant d'envahir sa bouche pour un baiser enflammé. Il grogna sa frustration mais Wade fit pression sur la tête brune pour qu'il se rapproche encore, son corps ne pouvant pas suivre tous les mouvements qu'il avait envie de faire. Fichu facteur pas assez rapide. Deadpool griffa son cuir cheveux pour empoigner ses cheveux, jouant avec Peter comme il le ferait avec une friandise. Mais c'était trop bon. Il avait enfin son baiser. Il avait enfin accès à plus. Enfin, il espérait. Et sous l'empressement sauvage du mercenaire, Peter émit un faible gémissement dans le baiser, impressionné et en même temps excité.

Wade semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision de céder à ses avances. Parce que le mercenaire était tout ce qui manquait à sa vie. Une personne qui serait toujours là pour lui. Quoi qu'il arrive. Deadpool était indestructible. Et Peter avait longtemps mis ce paramètre de côté pour ne pas s'y accrocher, pour ne pas prendre cette solution désespérée. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire souffrir inutilement et égoïstement Wade. Parce qu'il savait qu'il était mentalement instable et qu'il espérait bien lui apporter une certaine stabilité. Deux opposés que finalement tout attirait pour se compléter.

Peter usa de sa douceur naturelle pour calmer les ardeurs de Wade et rompre le baiser. Le mercenaire gronda de façon presque menaçante, sa main toujours cramponnée à ses cheveux qui faisaient pression à l'arrière de son crâne pour retrouver ses lèvres.

-Je vais nulle part…

-On sait jamais, tu pourrais te rappeler de ma gueule de monstre.

-Wade.

Le ton de l'araignée était clairement contrarié et il se redressa en usant de sa force, le mercenaire obligé de le laisser faire mais avec une sorte d'appréhension dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre alors arrête.

-C'est les yeux bleus qui t'ont fait craquer ? se moqua le mercenaire.

-Non.

Peter le considéra tendrement puis eut un sourire.

-C'est toi. Juste toi. Avec tout ce que ça comprend de bizarre, de complètement barré et… ta présence constante.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Deadpool sembla accepter cette raison aussi simple soit-elle. Alors il relâcha ses cheveux pour glisser sa main sur sa joue et venir lui pincer le nez.

-Bon, j'nous téléporte chez moi avant de finir congelé ? J'me gèle le cul par terre et j'ai très envie de profiter de toi.

Peter eut un rire amusé à sa manière plutôt délicate de tourner la chose.

-Je vais récupérer ma doudoune pour éviter de laisser des preuves et tu nous téléportes.

-Okay. Je t'accompagne pas, j'peux pas bouger.

L'araignée leva les yeux au ciel et se releva en tremblant sous une bourrasque de froid. Il trotta rapidement vers les débris de la baraque ou il avait abandonné le vêtement et le trouva dans les décombres. Il la récupéra, l'enfilant tout en retournant auprès de son petit-ami en titre qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il s'assit à genou à côté de lui et le bras valide de Wade le prit par la taille, sa paluche effleurant immédiatement le haut de ses fesses.

Peter soupira. Il allait avoir du boulot pour imposer des règles au mercenaire surtout qu'il n'était pas près à tout lui céder.


	6. Les légendes vivantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc un nouveau chapitre ! Mais ce chapitre là, il est spécial dédicacé et écrit pour l'anniversaire (très en retard) de ma bêta d'amour Siphi ! Qui supporte mes incertitudes et qui corrigent mes fautes. Voilà, ce chapitre, je voulais absolument le faire pour toi et c'est fait !
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!
> 
> Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot de réclamation !

Franchement, mais qui avait eu l'idée de lâcher des insectes géants robotisés sur la ville de New York ? Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez à faire avec la mafia, les invasions extra-terrestres, les mutants qui pètent un câble ou autre sorte de bizarreries. Enfin, cela restait dans le cadre mais tout de même.

Spidey volait entre les façades vitrées pour échapper à une arachnide mécanique qui l'avait pris pour cible. Une araignée qui fuyait son congénère de ferraille nettement moins sympathique. Le super-héros atterrit sur la surface miroir et se mit à escalader mais c'était sans compter sur l'intelligence de cette bestiole. Les pattes de l'animal se plantèrent dans les vitres, le verre volant en éclats sous les pieds de Peter qui avait juste eu le temps de lancer sa toile et de tirer dessus pour s'envoler tandis que son portable se mettait à sonner dans sa poche. Il fallait que ça soit maintenant ? Un bref regard sur son environnement et le monte en l'air incurva son vol avec une autre toile lancée, effectuant un looping avant de se réceptionner sur le toit du même immeuble.

Son adversaire l'ayant temporairement perdu de vue, le jeune homme se mit à courir sur la toiture aménagée en terrasse où il était et décrocha puisque la sonnerie insistait et allait le faire repérer.

-Oui ? fit-il avec une voix qu'il espérait calme.

-Sucre d'orge où tu es dans tout ce bordel de ferraille ?

-Wade ?

Un tremblement lui fit tourner la tête vers l'arrière, son sens d'araignée s'affolant. Et pour cause, la grosse bébête de fer débarquait sur le toit avec la délicatesse de dix éléphants, juste derrière lui, ses mandibules claquants comme si elle allait en faire son repas. Peter l'informa très vite de sa position avant de lui raccrocher au nez et ranger son portable. Spiderman avait accéléré sa marche en course et il eut à peine le temps de faire une roulade sur le côté pour esquiver un coup de patte pourvu de crochet que Deadpool apparut dans son champ de vision.

-Ah non, c'est mon quatre heure ma grande !

Le mercenaire donna un premier de coup de katana pour trancher la patte incriminée avant de sortir le second et d'entamer une sorte de danse. Le pas se voulait esthétique mais cela ressemblait davantage à une boucherie métallique qu'à un ballet de pas rythmé et étudié. Comme tout ce que faisait Wade Wilson en somme. Toutes les pattes coupées, le corps de la créature articulée tomba sur le sol, faisant trembler la surface sur laquelle elle s'était écrasée. Deadpool s'en était déjà désintéressé pour revenir vers son amant, tout sourire, rengainant ses sabres dans son dos.

-Sérieusement tu t'es fais avoir par une araignée ?

-Oh la ferme Wade, grogna le plus jeune en attrapant la main tendue.

Le mercenaire le releva pour le faire atterrir contre son torse avec un grand sourire, ravi de le coller si étroitement, son bras possessif autour de sa taille.

-Franchement qui a envoyé ces trucs, râla Spiderman.

-L'AIM.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-C'est marqué dessus comme tout bon méchant mégalo qui se respecte, fit Wade en pointant le logo du groupe de terroriste. À moins que cela ne soit pour que les Avengers leur renvoient leurs affaires en pièces détachées.

-Les Avengers ?

-Ouais, je les ai croisés en venant. Y'a un tas d'autres bestioles qui terrorisent la ville.

-Et tu te la coules douce en m'enlaçant, rétorqua Spiderman d'un ton blasé.

-J'ai sauvé ma demoiselle en détresse.

Le mercenaire se fendit d'un grand sourire ravi et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la bouche de Peter, de masque à masque. L'araignée le laissa faire mais aussitôt qu'il y eut contact de leurs lèvres à travers le tissu, il le pinça sur les côtes.

-Aiiiiiieeuuuuh !

-Téléporte-moi au centre du combat, nous devons les aider.

Un soupir à fendre la terre en deux échappa au mercenaire mais après un grognement il s'exécuta pour les catapulter dans la bataille. Enfin, sur le toit d'un building près de l'épicentre du combat. Et la vue était cataclysmique. Au centre d'une grande place, les Avengers étaient en train de se battre contre des guêpes, des fourmis, des araignées ou encore…

-Un phasme ? lâcha à haute voix Spiderman.

-Thème insectes envahisseurs mon cupcake.

Spiderman lui adressa un regard dépité tandis que le mercenaire fredonnait la marche impériale de Dark Vador et aussi parce que de tous les insectes, Peter n'aurait pas imaginé celui-ci sur un champ de bataille. Mais il faisait des dégâts, comme les autres alors le jeune super héro lança sa toile pour s'envoler vers la zone de combat.

-Au boulot ! ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Wade leva un doigt pour protester mais sa petite araignée s'envolait déjà afin d'aller jouer dans la cour des grands. Son bras retomba misérablement le long de la grande silhouette noire et rouge puis Deadpool soupira en matant le magnifique postérieur s'éloigner. Chaque chose en son temps, d'abord profiter de la vue et ensuite jouer les gentils au côté de Spiderman.

Quant au jeune homme, il était littéralement surexcité, intérieurement parlant bien sûr. Combiné avec une boule dans l'estomac car c'était réellement un champ de bataille comme il en avait peu côtoyé et en plus de ça, il voyait ses héros à lui, ceux qu'il mourait d'envie de rencontrer mais que le destin n'avait encore jamais placés sur sa route.

De sa hauteur, il vit en contre bas Captain America lutter seul contre une fourmi de fer qui faisait trois fois sa taille, le bouclier cognant entre les pattes pour déstabiliser son ennemi avant de revenir dans la main de son maître tel un boomerang. L'icône de la nation sauta alors sur le dos de la fourmi et à la première poignée de fils arrachée, celle-ci rua comme un beau diable avant d'être immobilisée définitivement. Dans le sillage de la bannière étoilée, il y avait Black Widow qui jouait tout en finesse pour esquiver les pattes avant de leur couper les jointures ou les faire exploser avant de griller intégralement les circuits avec une décharge. Tous deux travaillaient avec un troisième allié, Winter Soldier dont la technique était beaucoup plus brutale et sans pitié. Il était lourdement armé quand il n'utilisait pas son bras bionique à la force surhumaine pour arracher une patte ou décrocher une droite. Bestial, comme le Hulk. Justement, le géant vert bondissant sur les façades, lançait les ennemis de fer comme si c'était une boule de bowling et des quilles. L'équipe au sol avait aussi un élément rapide, Quicksilver que Peter avait du mal à réellement repérer tant sa vitesse était ahurissante mais il laissait des cadavres de fer démonté derrière lui. Et non loin, sa jumelle Scarlet Witch qui faisait voler un scarabée avant de l'écraser sur une fourmi qui pensait prendre en traître un de ses coéquipiers déjà occupé. Dans les airs, il y avait Iron man en train d'abattre un essaim de guêpe, missiles après missiles tout en effectuant des loopings, envoyant certaines bêtes sous les flèches de Hawkeye quand Thor ne se mêlait pas de la partie pour s'en servir de balle de baseball avec Mjolnir. War Machine avait apparemment le rôle de ramener leurs adversaires qui désiraient aller plus loin dans la ville, secondé par la Vision.

Relativement déconcentré par la vue du combat de ses idoles, Peter ne vit absolument pas un oiseau de noir et de rouge lui foncer dessus. Son sens d'araignée s'affola un peu tard et il n'eut pas le temps de lever le nez sur l'ombre qui venait de passer au-dessus de lui. Et pour cause de filin coupé, l'apesanteur faisait son œuvre et le rappelait sur le sol. Chutant dans le vide et surpris, Spiderman eut un cri pour le moins viril mais ô combien réflexe et naturel dans ce cas de figure. Il s'apprêtait à lancer une toile quand on le rattrapa par le pied, l'arrêt brutal lui donnant un haut de cœur. Peter leva immédiatement les yeux sur son ennemi et reconnut Falcon.

Voilà pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu sur le champ de bataille. Le noir le déposa au sol de manière relativement délicate mais Spiderman se réceptionna sans mal. Une roulade et il s'accroupit sur le béton avant de se déplier pour se relever. C'est alors qu'il vit le bouclier étoilé ricocher non loin de lui avant que Steve Rogers n'entre dans son champ de vision, à quelques mètres à peine en compagnie de Falcon. Le tableau de ses idoles était presque complet et momentanément Peter resta sans voix.

-Je l'ai pris en flagrant délit de vol au-dessus de la zone de combat, informa le noir.

-Écoute petit, c'est dangereux, même si je sais qui tu es, commença Captain America.

Peter cligna des yeux aux paroles et leva un doigt pour le pointer lui avec un air complètement ahuri et coupa la parole à son héros :

-Vous savez qui je suis ?

-Spiderman, ce combat n'est pas le tient.

Captain America eut un rictus et un regard compatissant envers ce jeune super-héros qui était visiblement intimidé par leurs présences.

-Je sais, répondit bêtement Peter encore sous la surprise. Mais je suis là pour aider. J'suis un grand fan vous savez, ne put-il s'empêcher de débiter, j'ai toujours rêver de bosser enfin combattre à vos côtés Cap, j'peux vous appeler Cap ?

Le chef des Avengers eut un bref sourire amusé devant le petit fanboy, hochant la tête pour affirmer qu'il n'avait rien contre avant qu'une fourmi ne décide d'interrompre leur tête à tête. Ses mandibules rencontrèrent le bouclier avant que Steve ne lui octroie une droite. Falcon prit de la hauteur et l'attaqua avec ses armes. Ce fut l'électrochoc qui fit réagir le jeune homme. Spiderman bondit sur le côté, roula pour esquiver une attaque de la fourmi avant de lancer ses toiles sur les deux pattes avant puis de tirer de toutes ses forces. Déséquilibré, l'animal de fer bascula sur le sol, les mandibules arrachant le goudron. Captain America en profita pour sauter sur son dos et couper la tête avec un coup de bouclier enfoncé avec son pied.

-Très bien, tu peux aider Spiderman mais reste vigilent.

-À vos ordres Cap, fit-il avec un salut militaire.

Un grand sourire se voyait sur son visage masqué. Sans plus attendre, il abandonna les deux Avengers en lançant une toile afin de gagner en hauteur et aller en découdre avec des araignées qui débarquaient sur un bâtiment. Le jeune super-héros mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage afin de repousser ces saletés de ferrailles, inscrivant un nombre certains de leurs cadavres à son palmarès. Spiderman était fier de combattre aux côtés des Avengers et il l'était encore plus quand il avait occasionnellement l'aide d'un tir laser ou d'un bouclier. Par les autres Avengers aussi mais son cerveau bloquait sur le duo de ses idoles, ce n'était pas de sa faute !

En revanche, un élément perturbateur se rappela à son bon souvenir. Wade était au sol non loin des Avengers, mimant du kung fu contre des fourmis et des scarabées de fer, se prenant réellement pour un ninja en mission pour sauver le monde. Il avait des coupures sur sa tenue et une flèche dans la jambe mais cela n'empêchait pas Deadpool de se battre. Rien ne l'empêchait de se battre, même pas la décapitation. Spiderman incurva son vol pour octroyer un coup de pied en plein sur l'arrière d'un doryphore, afin de le pousser dans une fourmi, déséquilibrant les deux qui se firent trancher la tête par son amant.

-Ça va mon p'tit fanboy en sucre ?

Peter roula des yeux, tirant un grand sourire à Wade qui le regarda filer pour regagner de la hauteur tout en faisant chuter une ou deux araignées au passage. Les bestioles de fer allèrent s'écraser au sol tandis qu'il s'agrippait à la façade du building. C'était vague sur vague. De quoi être un tout petit peu agacé. Son regard scruta les environs rapidement à la recherche d'un cerveau derrière tout ça mais son sens d'araignée s'affola. Il sentit des vibrations sous ses mains alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant au alentour. Et pour cause, l'ennemi venait de derrière le bâtiment. Building qui justement était en train de s'écrouler avec lui dessus.

Une pince énorme venait de trancher l'immeuble, passant juste à côté de lui et il eut le temps de lancer une toile pour décoller. Sauf que la ferraille et le verre abîmèrent le filin qui menaçait de rompre en même temps que cela avait modifié sa trajectoire. Spiderman vit alors dans son champ de vision une armure d'or et de rouge commencer à tirer derrière lui, lui évitant de se faire frapper par des débris.

-Laisse les pros faire petit, fit Iron man.

Peter lança une nouvelle toile et prit de la hauteur pour aller sur le bâtiment d'à côté. Il ne s'offusqua pas des paroles de son idole, bien au contraire, il avait une certaine joie de l'avoir vu de si près. Mais il porta plutôt son regard sur l'ennemi qui avait causé tant de dégâts.

-Sérieux ? fit-il à haute voix. Une mante religieuse géante ?

-Ouais hein, les méchants ont toujours un complexe de taille, fit une voix blasée à côté de lui.

Spiderman tourna la tête pour voir Hawkeye tirer sur quelques guêpes qui tentait de déranger ses coéquipiers.

-Hey, le guignol en rouge et noir en bas, il est avec toi ?

-Deadpool ? Oui, il essaie de faire les choses bien, confirma l'araignée.

-Okay, ça m'évitera de lui décocher d'autres flèches.

-Il essaie d'être gentil alors il appréciera le geste.

Hawkeye eut un petit rire moqueur avant de décrocher une flèche explosive sur une guêpe récalcitrante. Spiderman avait déjà détourné son regard sur l'ennemi aussi haut que les buildings qui entouraient la place du combat. La mante religieuse avançait en écrasant ses petites congénères de fer mais prenait bien soin de s'attaquer aux Avengers. Il était là pour prêter main forte et ce n'était pas en restant sur ce bâtiment qu'il le ferait. Avec un vague signe de la main à l'archer, Spiderman prit son envol pour graviter dans la sphère des super-héros dans le ciel, cherchant lui aussi un angle mort sur une bestiole qui avait une vue à 360 degré. L'acier qui la composait était plus résistant que celui du menu fretin éparpillé au sol.

Le jeune homme tenta de l'immobiliser mais les pattes avant, aussi appelé des ravisseuses, avait été modifiées en lames de rasoir à double sens pour faire des dégâts et éviter de se retrouver bloquer. Ses toiles étaient collantes mais inefficaces face à de telle attributs. Spiderman vit les Avengers au sol concentrer leurs attaques sur les pattes et l'abdomen tandis que ceux dans les airs ne cessaient d'attaquer la tête et le thorax afin de faire une brèche. Un vrai travail d'équipe dans lequel il n'avait pas sa place, se contentant d'essayer d'anticiper pour aider. Peter se retrouva malheureusement sur le passage d'une des pattes avant meurtrière, coupant le filin de sa toile en même temps qu'elle trancha une partie du bâtiment où il était. Il esquiva les débris de béton, de métal et de verre brisé avant de voir un éclair rouge et noir apparaître, le ceinturer puis le téléporter ailleurs.

Spiderman allait protester mais il vit la mante religieuse basculer en avant, juste après avoir tranché l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les Avengers avaient réussi à déstabiliser la créature de métal et celle-ci commençait à piquer du nez vers le sol.

-Merci, souffla-t-il distraitement.

Deadpool venait de lui sauver la mise car il aurait été gravement blessé de se retrouver au beau milieu de ce carnage. Le groupe de super-héros en finissaient avec leur ennemi, le gros insecte immobilisé au sol. Captain America et Winter Soldier ouvrirent le cockpit pour en extraire les têtes pensantes de l'opération de l'AIM tandis que Iron man entrait dans la machine pour désactivé les dernières bestioles de fer.

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser une grosse mante religieuse abîmer ma petite araignée, répondit Wade avec un sourire.

-Ramène moi au sol.

-Pourquoi ? C'est fini. Et Hawkeye a été méchant, il m'a tiré une flèche dans la cuisse. Et pas que.

Peter lui jeta un regard blasé à ses jérémiades et Deadpool serra davantage la taille fine de son amant avant de les téléporter au sol. Ils atterrirent non loin de l'archer qui était accompagné des jumeaux et de Vision. Hawkeye adressa un clin d'œil à Spiderman avant de lui dire :

-Merci de ton aide l'araignée.

-Waouh, c'est lui Deadpool ? fit Pietro en venant juste devant Peter. Je te voyais plus grand.

-Il l'est, répondit un brin blasé Spiderman en montrant l'individu derrière lui. C'est cet imbécile Deadpool.

-Et lui c'est Spiderman, fit remarquer Wade au blond peroxydé avec un immense sourire fier.

Quicksilver tourna autour du grand mercenaire avant de faire la même chose autour du jeune super-héros qui se figea sous le vent qui l'entoura quelques secondes.

-La bataille est finis, t'es pas un Avengers et toi t'es un hors-la-loi en temps normal, alors vous pouvez y aller, débita Pietro.

-Soit un peu gentil avec le p'tit jeune Quicky, corrigea l'archer et l'immobilisant d'un bras autour des épaules.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas un Avengers, soupira Peter un peu dépité et vexé.

-Tu veux un bonbon ?

Un éclair argenté fila, laissant l'archer avec un bras en l'air et un air blasé sur le visage. Hawkeye eut à peine le temps de baisser son bras que celui-ci fut remonté autour des épaules d'un Quicksilver au grand sourire, tendant un bonbon à l'araignée dans ses mains présentées en coupe.

-Fais ton choix, y'en a plein.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille d'un bonbon Pietro, intervint sa sœur tout en prenant un rose.

-Carrément pas mais puisque c'est gentiment proposé, déclara le mercenaire en piochant un rouge.

Et pour cause, le regard de l'araignée était allé sur ses deux idoles, Captain America et Iron man en grande conversation avec des agents du SHIELD pour prendre le relais concernant le nettoyage de la ville de ces créatures de fer ainsi que les civils blessés ou morts durant l'affrontement.

-Regarde y'en a un bleu pour toi Spidey, argumenta Wade en faveur des douceurs.

-Garde-le moi, fit-il distraitement se dirigeant vers ses héros à lui.

Derrière lui, Deadpool fit une moue boudeuse mais engagea la conversation sur sa reconversion en gentil avec Quicksilver et Hawkeye, profitant justement pour râler au sujet des flèches qui lui avaient été envoyées. Le groupe fut rejoint par War Machine qui regarda le blond avec ses bonbons d'un œil désabusé avant de surveiller Deadpool. Spiderman jeta un regard en arrière, voyant aussi Black Widow revenir avec le docteur Banner sous sa forme humaine et décemment habillé. Le jeune homme reporta son attention devant lui et vit venir Falcon et Winter Soldier dans sa direction, sans aucun doute pour rejoindre le reste des Avengers. Le brun aux allures d'iceberg le scruta et Peter se sentit mal à l'aise sous ce regard.

-J'savais pas qu'on recrutait des mômes ? lâcha-t-il.

-C'est Spiderman, il a déjà un palmarès honorable, le défendit Sam en donnant un léger coup de coude à son ami. Tu t'es bien défendu.

-Merci, répondit Peter avec un peu de réserve en regardant Winter Soldier.

Il les dépassa sans demander son reste, son regard ayant capté le mouvement de la bannière étoilée dans sa direction. Fanboy un jour, fanboy toujours. Et oui, Captain America avait terminé sa conversation et s'était dirigé vers lui avec un sourire avenant.

-Bon travail Spiderman.

-Merci Cap, c'était un honneur ! J'aurais voulu faire mieux enfin, j'veux dire vous aider plus tôt, débita-t-il avec un peu de gêne.

-Nous avons tous commencé un jour, fit Steve avec un sourire en posant une main sur son épaule pour la serrer. Tu as combattu admirablement.

Le sourire de Steve Rogers était doux et son regard bleu planté dans ceux de l'araignée était ampli d'une certaine fierté. Et l'attitude positive du Captain déteignait sur lui. Spidey souriait largement sous son masque, littéralement la tête dans les étoiles. Puis, Cap porta son regard sur Deadpool tout en relâchant son épaule et machinalement, le jeune héros suivit son regard.

-Il essaie de se ranger, argumenta Peter.

-Et tu en es à l'origine, il me semble ?

-Ouais, fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Une autre de mes prouesses.

Steve Rogers allait pour féliciter cet admirable exploit quand une voix le devança :

-C'est lui le p'tit trouble-fête ?

Spidey tourna la tête vers Iron man qui était apparu à côté de Captain America.

-Pas mal pour un novice mais la prochaine fois, préviens quand tu apportes ton animal de compagnie, fit Tony Stark en pointant du doigt le mercenaire. On a tous failli lui tirer dessus.

-Hawkeye s'en est occupé en premier, rigola Peter.

Le dit mercenaire se téléporta après avoir été regardé par les deux super-héros, juste derrière Spiderman qui ne sursauta pas, trop habitué à cela. Cela avait été comme un signal et puis, il avait entendu qu'on parlait de lui parmi ses babillages avec les autres.

-Alors ça y est t'as tes autographes ? interrogea Wade.

-Autographes ? répétèrent les deux supers héros en même temps.

Les grands yeux de l'araignée roulèrent au ciel tandis que sous le masque, il rougissait de gêne.

-Désolé. C'était sympa et… j'espère que ça se reproduira ! débita Peter rapidement tout en poussant le mercenaire pour qu'il recule. Enfin pas trop vite…

-Vous recrutez pas chez les Avengers ? continua l'insupportable Deadpool. Non parce que moi c'est mort mais lui, il est complément d'accord !

Captain America et Iron man échangèrent un regard devant le duo qui semblait s'entendre et bien fonctionner. Spiderman venait de faire taire le grand mercenaire d'une tape sur le crâne et d'un regard apparemment furieux.

-Tu vas te taire, siffla doucement Peter.

-Hey Spiderman, interpella Iron man.

Le jeune super-héros se tourna, ses mains agrippées au costume de Wade qu'il avait commencé à secouer pour qu'il se taise car Deadpool était déjà en train de protester, prêt à reposer sa question.

-Passe un de ces jours à la tour Avengers, mais sans ton animal de compagnie.

-Merci pour l'invitation, répondit Peter avec un sourire.

Il se sentait impressionné par cette invitation et en même temps excité. Il entendait déjà Deadpool protester oralement contre ses idoles mais il baissa une main et activa le téléportateur pour disparaître et réapparaître dans leur appartement.

-Mais j'avais pas fini d'argumenter cupcake, se plaignit Wade.

-Wade, s'il te plaît, tais-toi, murmura Peter.

Le mercenaire releva un sourcil avant de l'agripper par la taille et de le serrer plus étroitement contre lui. Maintenant qu'ils étaient chez eux, il n'allait pas se priver.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? T'as eu honte de moi c'est ça ?

Spidey eut un petit rire et sourit tout en remontant ses mains vers le visage du mercenaire, relevant son masque sur son nez.

-Tu es insupportable.

-C'est pas une nouveauté sucre d'orge, répondit Wade en venant mordre le bout de son nez encore couvert du masque de Spiderman.

Peter releva son masque qui arborait un immense sourire.

-J'ai combattu au coté de Captain America et Iron man, murmura-t-il un peu rêveur.

-Ouais mais tu couches avec le meilleur et c'est moi babe.

Le mercenaire lui fit un sourire de dragueur tandis que le jeune homme éclata de rire avant de venir embrasser son amant avec douceur.

-J'suis sur qu'ils couchent ensemble, lâcha Wade en glissant ses mains sur les fesses rebondit de son araignée.

-Qui ça ?

-Iron man et Captain America.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? interrogea Peter.

-J'crois bien que Tony Stark a passé une main à la bannière étoilée mais t'étais trop dans la lune pour le remarquer cupcake.

Peter soupira et le fit taire avec un autre baiser, s'accrochant à son cou pour l'approfondir. Il était sur un petit nuage et Wade allait sans aucun doute prolonger cette sensation. Et Spiderman était loin de s'en plaindre.

~/~


	7. L'effet papillon

te pour voler au secours du héros inconscient. Son regard s'intéressa à tous les paramètres en ligne de mire qui pourrait rendre cette extraction plus corsée parce que son objectif était de le tirer de là sans trop de casse. Une entrée fracassante ferait son effet et ensuite, elle improviserait. Son plan en tête, elle se redressa et fit un pas en arrière avec détermination pour prendre son élan.

-J'te déconseille de faire un pas de plus ma jolie, fit une voix derrière elle.

Ses sens l'avaient alertée trop tard. Elle recula brusquement pour éviter un coup, s'aplatissant sur le sol avant de bondir sur l'inconnu et de le plaquer à terre. Elle tenait fermement la main qui détenait un revolver sans pour autant délaisser l'autre, assisse sur le ventre de son agresseur. Tout de noir et de rouge vêtu. L'araignée savait très bien qui c'était aussi, elle resserra sa prise tout en ayant un frisson d'effroi.

-En d'autres circonstances, je serais ravi que tu me chevauches mais j'ai mon petit-copain à aller chercher et tu me gênes, gronda-t-il en cherchant à éjecter l'importune héroïne costumée.

-Tu es venu pour le sauver ? lâcha-t-elle avec surprise.

Deadpool arrêta de lutter et adressa un regard étonné à la femme déguisée.

-Je viens de te dire que c'est mon boy.

-Mais tu es Deadpool, lâcha-t-elle comme une évidence.

-Et ça m'empêche d'avoir un copain ? contra-t-il en cherchant à se dégager.

-Tu es un mercenaire et il est un super-héros !

L'araignée sur son ventre – parce qu'elle en avait tous les signes, à force d'en côtoyer une on les reconnaît toutes – semblait prise de court par son discours. À moins que cela ne fût le fait d'avoir de la compagnie sur ce toit bien précis ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Wade soupira lourdement avant d'ajouter :

-Non, ça c'était le siècle dernier chérie, je suis un gentil maintenant.

-Mais il n'est pas gay.

-Je crois qu'il est bisexuel et pour l'instant, il est avec moi alors va falloir repasser une autre fois, débita Wade avec un peu plus de hargne.

Un éclat de voix en bas alerta les sens d'araignée de la jeune femme et après un regard suspect au mercenaire, elle décida de le lâcher, recula lestement d'un saut pour se rendre immédiatement vers la fenêtre. En contrebas, la Chatte Noire venait de recevoir une belle mallette pleine d'argent, restant tout de même loin de son commissionnaire aux dents longues, et donc derrière Spider-man. Elle vit Deadpool se relever prestement et venir non loin d'elle pour voir ce qui se passait mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de râler :

-T'es qui au juste ?

-Une amie, répondit-elle. Et si tu veux sauver l'identité de Spider-man, c'est maintenant.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui tout en lui montrant du doigt la fenêtre et Wade se pencha un peu plus pour constater que Wilson Fisk était en train de se rapprocher de son Peter. Dans l'intention évidente de lui retirer son masque. Il y avait aussi deux cameramans afin que cela soit enregistré à des fins encore plus humiliantes. Deadpool jeta un regard en coin à l'étrange amie de son chéri, qu'il n'avait jamais vue, puis sans se poser plus de questionsexistentielles car le temps était contre lui et qu'il était le héros de l'histoire, il sauta à travers la vitre. Dans les airs, il commença à canarder les hommes de mains du mafieux qui s'étaient réfugiés derrière ce qu'ils pouvaient avec autant de courage que des poules mortes. Enfin c'était une question de secondes. Le coq avait filé dans la bâtisse au premier coup de tonnerre.

L'araignée suivit de peu son entrée mais elle concentra ses efforts sur la Chatte Noire. La féline avait agrippé sa mallette mais elle s'était aussi rapprochée de Spider-man dans le but de protéger sa belle prise. L'héroïne inconnue plongea au sol, roula et lui décocha un double coup de pied dans le plexus solaire. Son adversaire vola efficacement pour se taper le dos contre le mur, lui faisant lâcher son butin qui s'étala au sol dans une volée de billets avant que le corps de sa propriétaire ne retombât sur le sol. La féline se ramassa sur elle, secoua la tête avant de braquer ses yeux sur l'intruse. Un rictus agacé déforma ses belles lèvres et elle commença à se relever péniblement dans le but de riposter.

La jeune femme s'était elle aussi redressée pour défier la Chatte Noire, jetant aussi un œil sur Peter qui était sauf entre elle et Deadpool. Le mercenaire avait ses méthodes bien particulières et elle était surprise que cela colle entre eux deux. Sérieusement comment un type aussi psychopathe que Wade Wilson pouvait-il être avec une crème comme Peter Parker ? L'araignée blanche esquiva une balle puis elle se tourna précipitamment pour saisir le dos de la chaise et baisser rapidement le corps de son précieux Spider-man afin qu'il ne s'en prenne pas une. Elle posa le siège au sol mais n'eut pas le temps de le détacher, ses sens l'avertissaient d'un danger imminent.

Elle fit volte face pour éviter un coup de pied, se tassa sur le sol, passant dans son dos avec une roulade pour coller ses toiles dans le dos de la féline et la tirer violemment en arrière. La Chatte Noire fit un roulé-boulé sur le sol, d'abord chaotique avant qu'elle ne retrouve son équilibre pour se jeter sur l'importune. Mais l'araignée blanche était agile et évitait soigneusement tout contact avec la féline qui portait la poisse tandis que Deadpool agitait ses sabres après avoir abattu aux flingues le gros des troupes du mafieux.

Ils ne devaient pas trop s'attarder. L'héroïne regarda autour d'elle tout en donnant quelques coups bien placés à la Chatte Noire qui finit par lâcher un cri de rage de ne pas parvenir à l'effleurer. L'araignée blanche fit un salto avant, passant au-dessus de la féline. Elle attrapa avec un filin une des chaînes qui pendaient et la passa autour de son adversaire avec efficacité, l'enduisant de toile en même temps pour l'immobiliser, ayant pris soin que ses mains griffues n'aient pas la possibilité de réduire son travail à néant. Puis elle lui assena un coup dans l'estomac pour la faire reculer jusqu'au mur, la sonnant encore contre celui-ci.

-Je te retrouverai, grogna la Chatte Noire.

-Ça m'étonnerait Felicia.

L'araignée blanche tourna le dos à la féline, qui la fixait avec intensité et surprise. Mais son obstacle était hors-jeu, alors la jeune femme se précipita vers l'objet de sa visite dans ce monde. Peter était toujours inconscient. Elle le détacha rapidement et le prit sur une de ses épaules comme un sac à patate. Wade retenait les nouveaux arrivants que Fisk avait dû appeler en renfort, augmentant le carnage de chair fraîche et de décoration sanguine sur le sol. L'héroïne lui jeta un regard : même si elle connaissait son facteur d'auto-régénération, le mercenaire avait dégusté. Mais il était toujours debout et efficace. Raison de plus pour déguerpir. D'un bond leste et agile, elle se retrouva sur le toit puis elle siffla à l'attention de Deadpool. Lorsque Wade releva les yeux en râlant et que le contact visuel fut établi, la jeune femme lança immédiatement une de ses toiles pour s'éloigner au plus vite.

-HEY ! scanda Wade la voyant partir sans lui.

Il appuya sur son téléporteur pour se retrouver sur le toit puis il entendit Wilson Fisk lui crier des insultes.

-On se reverra gros porc ! lui lança Wade avant de suivre l'araignée blanche.

S'en suivit alors une course poursuite où Wade devait donc se téléporter pour suivre son petit-ami, qui était ballotté dans les airs par une femme dont il ne connaissait rien du tout. Bon, elle lui avait sauvé la mise mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le balader au quatre coins de la ville. C'était SON Spidey et personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher de cette manière à part lui, c'était sa prérogative. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se téléportait, il se sentait agacé, lui criait de s'arrêter et il finit par l'insulter tant la tension lui était insoutenable quand enfin l'araignée blanche finit par poser ses souliers turquoise sur un building.

-Enfin tu t'arrêtes putain, lâcha Wade passablement énervé. Allez éloigne-toi de lui maintenant !

Sauf qu'elle ne le lâcha pas. Elle avait posé Spider-man au sol, sous un abri de toit au sec et mis sa tête sur ses genoux, l'observant comme une personne précieuse ce qui rendit Deadpool un poil plus anxieux.

-Pourquoi il est inconscient ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Ils ont dû le droguer pour qu'il reste tranquille, ça va se dissiper, répondit doucement la sauveuse.

Doucement et avec le plus grand des respects, elle commença à lui ôter son masque sous le regard fixé de Wade. Qui réagit immédiatement en tirant un katana de son fourreau pour le pointer sous la gorge fine de l'héroïne du jour. L'araignée blanche arrêta alors son geste, le masque sur le nez de Peter, et elle leva son visage vers le mercenaire.

-Je sais qui il est.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, hein ? attaqua-t-il abruptement.

Le ton avait changé et le corps bien qu'amoché mais nerveux du mercenaire lui indiquait qu'elle ne devait pas trop le chauffer.

-Il est Peter Parker et il a perdu Gwen Stacy dans un tragique accident il y a quelques années.

-Comment tu sais ça ? gronda Wade en effleurant sa gorge de sa lame.

L'araignée blanche relâcha le tissu rouge du masque de Spider-man, montrant ses mains en évidence à Wade qui la laissa faire. Puis, elle retira le sien pour dévoiler ses cheveux courts en un carré parfait et blond, de grands yeux bleus qui fixaient le mercenaire avec tristesse mais aussi reconnaissance.

-Putain mais tu es Gwen Stacy, lâcha-t-il en éloignant son katana.

Elle lui fit un sourire appréciateur.

-Pincez-moi je rêve, tu es vivante ? Comment ?

-Pas vraiment dans ce monde.

-Tu es quoi alors ?

-Je viens d'une autre dimension.

Wade la fixa avec étonnement avant de s'exclamer en tapant du poing dans sa paume.

-J'le savais qu'on était pas seuls !

-Pardon ?

-Rien, éluda-t-il en remettant son katana en place. Et t'es là pour quoi ? T'es revenue me le piquer ? J'te préviens, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour le remettre d'aplomb mon Spidey alors viens pas saloper mon boulot avec tes beaux yeux bleus !

Gwen eut un petit rire et reposa ses yeux sur Peter. Elle acheva de lui retirer son masque pour le scruter avec tendresse, remettant quelques cheveux bruns en place sous le regard à la fois paniqué et intrigué de Wade.

-Je suis venue le sauver, c'est tout, répondit-elle.

-Ah…

Deadpool resta silencieux et se rapprocha, s'accroupissant à côté de Gwen qui continuait de caresser doucement les cheveux de son petit-copain. Il n'appréciait que moyennement mais, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui retirer le jeune homme alors qu'elle avait traversé les dimensions pour lui sauver les fesses. Juste les cheveux, il pouvait le lui accorder. Sauf que Wade ne pouvait pas non plus rester silencieux.

-Tu n'as pas de Peter dans ton monde ?

-Je n'ai pas pu le sauver, murmura-t-elle.

-Et comment tu savais pour ce Peter-là ?

-Je l'ai appris lors d'un de mes voyages. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Mais je suis contente qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un, fit-elle en relevant son regard sur Wade. Le Peter qui a dévoilé son identité est un solitaire endurci et cela ne lui va pas vraiment.

Elle sourit avec douceur et prit une des mains de Wade pour la serrer avec reconnaissance.

-Tu me promets de toujours veiller sur lui ?

-J'ai pas besoin de le promettre, personne ne touchera un seul de ses cheveux tant que je serai là, j'te le garantis.

-Tu n'étais pas à l'heure pour le sauver.

-Question de timing, j'aurais tué tout le monde au pire.

Gwen haussa un sourcil à son discours.

-Ouais, je suis gentil mais y'a des limites à pas dépasser et il l'aurait pas su de suite donc…

-Il n'aurait pas apprécié.

-Hé oh t'es de quel coté ?

-Du sien, répondit malicieusement la jeune fille.

Un grondement échappa à Wade qui grimaça pour appuyer son agacement. Elle sourit avec un peu d'amusement puis le silence retomba entre eux. Gwen fixa Peter avec un air mélancolique, comme si elle revivait une scène douloureuse, comme si elle avait envie que le temps s'arrête pour savourer cette vie entre ses mains.

-Tu n'as pas perturbé l'autre dimension en sauvant les fesses de ce Spidey ?

-Si mais je devais le sauver.

Le mercenaire la regarda avec un haussement de sourcil mais il ne dit rien. Gwen semblait savoir ce qu'elle avait fait et si une héroïne perturbait un autre monde pour sauver quelqu'un… c'était qu'elle tenait vachement à lui. Ce qui serra un peu les entrailles de Deadpool. Est-ce que Peter l'abandonnerait pour son ex-petite amie morte revenue d'entre les morts ? Cette question le plongea dans des pensées sombres et son corps se tendit. Non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Peter n'était pas comme ça. Leur relation durait depuis quelques fragiles années mais elle durait. Un exploit pour lui. Peter savait que cela comptait énormément pour lui. Peter ne lui ferait pas ça.

Deadpool sursauta presque lorsque Gwen lui rendit son précieux petit-ami, levant un regard étonné sur elle.

-Il ne risque pas de se réveiller tout suite alors, je vais repartir, expliqua-t-elle.

Wade cligna des yeux avant de lâcher spontanément :

-Là de suite ? Mais tu lui as même pas parlé ?

Il se sentit idiot d'avoir prononcé ces paroles alors qu'il y a deux secondes, il la voyait comme une rivale pour le cœur de son précieux Peter. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de serrer le jeune homme contre lui avec un peu de possessivité alors que Gwen le regardait avec surprise. Elle le fixa silencieusement de toute sa hauteur, son masque de nouveau sur sa tête. Son corps élancé était souligné par la combinaison de noir et de blanc, les touches colorées lui donnant un air un peu électrique mais agréable à l'œil. Mais est-ce que cette Gwen Stacy ressemblait à celle de son Peter ? Physiquement oui mais était-ce assez pour être une menace dans son idylle avec le jeune héros ? Wade baissa le visage sur Peter qui était toujours profondément endormi et étrangement, maintenant qu'il était dans ses bras, il la voyait moins comme une menace.

-Tu es différent de l'autre toi que j'ai rencontré. En bien, ajouta-t-elle. Veille sur lui.

-Non non non je t'arrête de suite Miss Gwen-je-viens-d'un-autre-monde-pour-sauver-mon-petit-ami-mais-pas-vraiment-le-tiens ! Si je te retiens pas, Peter va m'en vouloir alors tu bouges pas tes petites fesses d'araignée d'ici, je me lève avec mon précieux chargement et je nous téléporte tous les trois à la maison.

Gwen le détailla avant de lâcher avec pragmatisme :

-Ça risque de lui faire un choc.

-Il a l'habitude ! S'il sait que je t'ai laissée filer sans qu'il ait pu te voir de ses yeux, soit il va pas me croire, soit… il va pas me croire ! T'es pas pressée et me dis pas que t'a rendez-vous chez le coiffeur ou un truc du genre !

Spider-Gwen eut un petit rire à la répartie de Wade.

-Tu es beaucoup plus drôle que ton autre toi.

-Je suis persuadé que tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

-Hmm je veux pas lui laisser le temps, répondit-elle avec une grimace éloquente. Il est nettement plus psychotique que toi.

Deadpool fit la moue, digne d'un enfant battu mais cela n'attendrit la jeune femme.

-Il lui manque une araignée dans sa vie.

-Il l'a plutôt au plafond et très peu pour moi, argumenta-t-elle avec un frisson.

Wade haussa les épaules avec un souffle amusé puis il souleva Peter façon princesse. Il le cala précieusement contre lui, son masque dans une de ses poches et il se rapprocha de Spider-Gwen.

-Allez accroche-toi à mon bras ma jolie.

-Tu es sûr ? questionna-t-elle une dernière fois.

-Ouais…

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement puis Gwen saisit le bras musclé de Wade et il enclencha son téléporteur. Le trio se retrouva dans le salon de leur appartement en un battement de cil.

-Fais comme chez toi, fit le mercenaire en partant immédiatement vers une porte. J'vais l'installer et me débarbouiller. Et t'avise pas de disparaître sinon tu vas m'obliger à te chercher ou à contacter mes autres moi !

-Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir, répliqua Gwen.

Deadpool eut un ricanement un brin sinistre puis il disparut derrière la porte. La jeune femme resta plantée au milieu du salon cosy et confortable, avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour se sentir chez soi. Des livres, un espace bureau, l'espace canapé avec quelques plantes. Certaines avaient soif à voir leurs feuilles un peu vers le bas mais la vie de super-héros laissait sans doute Peter sur les rotules et le mercenaire… Un souffle amusé lui échappa et elle retira son masque, inspirant profondément. Son regard fut alors attiré par le côté de l'étagère qui était rempli de photo que Peter avait prises. Et parmi toutes celles qui trônaient ici, il y avait une photo de Gwen Stacy. Celle de ce monde. La jeune femme leva sa main pour venir effleurer le papier glacé de son reflet disparu avant de la retirer au son que Wade émettait dans la chambre. Gwen s'en éloigna d'un bond et s'avança dans l'espace cuisine pour s'y intéresser. C'était restreint et fonctionnel. Mais elle se sentait impressionnée d'avoir vu son moi défunt de ce monde.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder sur ses pensées parce que le mercenaire émergea de la seule autre porte de l'appartement qui n'était donc pas celle de l'entrée et… les WC ? Mais ce qui l'interpella fut plutôt la tenue décontractée et le masque rouge et noir flambant neuf qu'il avait sur le visage. Gwen haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il était un excentrique.

-Un café ?

-Je ne dirais pas non. Il t'a si bien élevé que ça ?

-J'étais bien élevé avant, c'est juste que je l'oubliais. Ça prend du temps les convenances et ça m'agace, argumenta-t-il tout en s'exécutant. Tu es une invitée spéciale alors si je fais pas les choses bien, il va m'en vouloir.

Gwen sourit et s'installa sur une chaise à la partie bar de la cuisine, observant toute l'influence de Peter Parker sur un être aussi dérangé que Wade Wilson. Celui qu'elle avait rencontré ne possédait pas de cœur, il était un tueur de sang froid et sans aucune considération pour les autres. Cette version-là lui plaisait déjà plus.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Tu veux dire officiellement ou non officiellement ? Parce que je lui ai couru après pendant un an et deux mois, je t'épargne les semaines ainsi que les heures. On est un couple depuis maintenant deux ans et trois mois merveilleuuux ! L'appart, c'est récent, moins de huit mois !

Un souffle amusé échappa à la jeune femme qui s'attira un regard faussement vexé du mercenaire.

-Et toi, tu fais quoi dans ton monde ? Tu as quelqu'un ?

-J'ai mon groupe de musique, j'ai des amis mais pas d'amoureux si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et je lutte contre les méchants. Comme vous.

Wade posa deux tasses de cafés devant l'araignée blanche, puis ajouta le sucre et les cuillères sur le comptoir.

-Ouais, comme nous.

Ils se regardèrent avant que chacun ne prenne une gorgée du breuvage noir. Wade se sentait gauche et stupide, à la fois à la considérer comme un potentiel danger mais elle était aussi une personne précieuse pour son petit amant. Malgré toute l'envie qu'il avait eu de la foutre dehors, de la voir s'éloigner, elle était là, calme et sereine, sans doute aussi à l'aise que lui, à attendre le réveil d'une personne qu'elle avait sauvé par refus de le perdre une nouvelle fois.

-Tu vas rester longtemps ?

-Non, je dois repartir. J'ai suffisamment altéré ce monde-ci.

Deadpool hocha la tête de compréhension, même si le doute subsistait dans son esprit.

Leur malaise ne se prolongea pas plus, parce qu'un boom se fit entendre dans la chambre suivi par un appel :

-Wade ?

-Oui Cupcake, j'arrive !

Le mercenaire abandonna Gwen dans leur cuisine pour se rendre dans la chambre. Peter était accroché au plafond, ses membres tremblants et le regard affolé.

-Tu…

-Oui. Allez descends du plafond, c'est toi qui as dit qu'on devait faire attention à la caution.

Peter fut immédiatement rassuré par ces paroles, aussi bête fussent-elles, mais qui lui confirmaient qu'il n'était pas dans un piège. Wade lui sourit à travers le masque et vint immédiatement le prendre dans ses bras. Un besoin urgent et vital avant qu'il ne la voie. Ne sachant pas ce qui lui valait un câlin, Peter le lui rendit avant de murmurer avec suspicion :

-Wade, pourquoi tu as ton masque ?

-On a une invitée, répondit-il avec un sourire un peu figé.

-Si c'est Felicia tu peux la mettre à la porte. Elle va me le payer celle-ci !

-Non c'est pas la Chatte Noire, gloussa Deadpool à ce nom. C'est une amie. Qui vient de loin. Hm, change-toi et suis-moi ?

Peter se recula et le scruta de son regard noisette, pas dupe qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

-S'il te plaît ? appuya Wade.

-Okay…

Son ton était dubitatif mais il ne pouvait pas recevoir quelqu'un en Spider-man. Aussi, il prit un tee-shirt et un pantalon pour passer dans la salle de bain et se changer en un tour de main. Il vit évidemment le chantier qu'avait laissé Wade pour se soigner à la va vite – surtout éponger le sang sur sa peau – et son costume criblé de trou sur le carrelage. Peter ressortit avec un regard toujours aussi peu rassuré :

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui oui oui allez viens. Ne soit pas trop… surpris… Ça va te surprendre mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'en aller sans que tu la voies. Tu m'en aurais voulu, débita Wade en lui prenant la taille pour le sortir de la chambre. Ou tu ne m'aurais pas cru mais elle m'a aidé à te sauver. En fait, elle était là en premier.

-Mais de qui tu parles ?

Peter avait posé la question en même temps qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine et son regard rencontra la personne en question. Il se figea en voyant la jeune femme. Gwen s'était tournée vers eux, accrochant son regard bleu à celui qu'elle avait tant aimé avec un air calme. En revanche, Wade sentit tanguer son araignée qu'il soutint en le serrant contre son flanc. Peter battit plusieurs fois des paupières après de longues secondes d'immobilisme total, son regard dévisageant la jeune femme en combinaison moulante. Qui avait le visage de Gwen. Son cœur s'affola à cette pensée et ses yeux firent plusieurs aller-retour à mesure qu'il constatait que Gwen Stacy était sur le tabouret de sa cuisine.

-Gwen ? murmura-t-il de manière tremblante.

-Ouep, fit-elle avec un sourire un peu intimidé. Je viens d'un autre monde, j'ai voyagé dans le tiens pour te sauver et… Enfin, je suis une version de Gwen Stacy que…

Elle ne put achever son discours maladroit parce que Peter venait de l'enlacer. Il s'était détaché de Wade aux premiers mots qui étaient sortis de ses lèvres. Et il la serrait si fort que son masque calme se fissura en une expression triste et elle lui rendit son étreinte en s'accrochant à lui, fourrant son nez dans son cou. Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux sous le regard de Deadpool qui sentait l'anxiété monter au fur et à mesure des secondes. Le jeune homme fut le premier à rompre l'étreinte pour la regarder, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas un mirage. Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il essuyait quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappées.

-Merci d'être restée, souffla-t-il.

-Je l'ai retenue, ajouta Wade derrière lui par besoin de participer.

-Tu… tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, dans ton monde ?

Gwen eut un petit souffle tremblant avant de venir récupérer les mains de Peter dans les siennes, les retirant de son visage.

-Oui. Je suis entourée, comme toi. Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien parce que… parce que je n'ai pas pu te sauver. Enfin, je n'ai pas pu sauver mon Peter Parker.

Peter hocha la tête en comprenant pourquoi elle avait traversé – on ne sait comment – des mondes pour venir le sauver. Et en cet instant, il s'en fichait un peu. C'était Gwen.

-Je suis désolé pour toi.

-Tu as perdu quelqu'un aussi, murmura-t-elle avec un rictus.

-Oui.

Gwen lui sourit à la fois avec douceur et tristesse. Ils se regardaient comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et derrière Wade avait ouvert la bouche pour la refermer à deux reprises, une chape de plomb dans l'estomac. Parce qu'il n'existait clairement plus.

-Mais maintenant j'ai Wade, ajouta le jeune homme.

Le mercenaire releva la tête à son nom, pris par surprise, puis rencontra le regard de Peter avant de sourire bêtement.

-Oui j'ai fais sa connaissance. Un peu bizarre comme choix mais je veux bien te confier à lui, plaisanta Gwen.

-Ça, ma petite dame, va falloir me passer sur le corps pour l'avoir, fit le mercenaire en venant d'autorité prendre la taille de son araignée personnelle pour le serrer contre lui.

Peter eut un rire et lâcha les mains de Gwen pour venir se libérer de la prise de son amant sans trop de difficulté. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres à travers le masque, son regard brillant d'émotion, avant de lâcher :

-Retire-moi ce masque, on est à la maison.

-Mais je vais lui faire peur, prétexta le mercenaire.

-Pas plus que ton autre toi, renchérit Gwen. Je sais ce qui se cache sous le masque, j'ai vu tes mains.

-Non.

Peter releva un sourcil à son ton un peu catégorique, le scrutant avec étonnement. Wade se détacha pour passer derrière la table de bar, récupéra sa tasse et but comme s'il était le plus cool des trois et que la situation ne lui faisait absolument rien. Les yeux noisettes allèrent sur la jeune femme qui haussa les épaules puis revirent sur son amant. Deadpool avait parlé avec leur invitée avant son réveil. Une Gwen d'un autre monde mais c'était aussi, et avant tout, son ex-petite amie morte tragiquement. Il avait eu tout le temps de spéculer et de se faire des scénarios faux dans sa tête. Alors Peter adressa un sourire doux d'excuse à la blonde avant de venir vers Wade et de se planter d'autorité devant lui.

Têtu, le mercenaire garda sa tasse de café aux lèvres. Peter la récupéra en soupirant et fit preuve de plus de rapidité que lui. Deadpool chercha à baisser son masque quand les lèvres de son petit amant se posèrent sur les siennes. Il gronda de mécontentement avant de détourner la tête, avec quelques secondes de retard. Ce qui n'arrêta pas le brun qui se tendit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir embrasser la peau de son cou, juste sous son oreille, avant de lui murmurer :

-Tu es un idiot. C'est toi que j'aime maintenant.

Il crocheta habilement son masque et le lui retira tandis que Wade le fixait avec incrédulité.

-C'est beaucoup mieux, décréta Peter avec un sourire doux en posant le masque sur la table.

-Si tu le dis…

Peter lui rassura d'un nouveau baiser avant de se tourner vers Gwen, buvant une gorgée de la tasse de Wade.

-Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si, répondit Gwen. Et il a les yeux bleus.

-Ça va, je suis né avec, râla Deadpool en se faisant un autre café.

Prétexte parfait pour se dérober mais un sourire étirait déjà ses lèvres. Parce que la perspicacité de son araignée venait de faire s'envoler ses doutes avec autant d'efficacité qu'une tractopelle sur un champ de mine. Du coin de l'œil, il revint sur son amant, apercevant la jeune femme qui avait appuyé ses coudes sur la table et son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

-Peter, tu as un type.

-De ?

-Les yeux bleus, argumenta Gwen en penchant la tête.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire et porta son attention sur Wade dès que celui-ci fut revenu à ses côtés. Sans doute que oui, même si ce n'était pas l'unique chose qui lui plaisait chez son amant. Peter vint se caler contre le flanc du mercenaire de manière naturelle, par besoin, pour lui comme pour Deadpool. Alors il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui ne cessait de sourire.

-J'aurais jamais cru dire ça concernant Wade Wilson mais vous êtes mignons.

-Merci.

-Non, le mot que tu voulais dire c'est sexy, corrigea Deadpool avec un rictus.

Gwen éclata de rire. Elle appuya sa joue dans une main pour boire de l'autre.

-Non, mignon te va tellement mieux.

Wade grimaça avec éloquence mais ne chercha pas à contrarier la blonde. Le petit aperçu qu'il en avait eu, et de ce que l'araignée lui avait parfois décrit, lui laissait penser qu'elle était aussi têtue qu'une mule. À ses côtés, Peter la détaillait toujours avec l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Dans un autre monde. Il était vraiment heureux de la voir, cette sauveuse au visage si familier. Elle ressemblait à Gwen physiquement, aussi mentalement, mais il arrivait à voir les nuances de cette autre personnalité. C'était Gwen sans être la sienne.

-C'est incroyable, de t'avoir ici à ma table après ces années.

-Je ne vais pas rester.

-Juste un peu ? Le temps d'un repas ? Proposa-t-il. S'il te plaît ?

Gwen parut hésiter. Puis son regard vint se planter dans celui du mercenaire.

-Si Wade est d'accord, j'en serais ravie.

-Ça dépend. Tu accordes une autre chance à mon autre moi ?

-Jamais de la vie !

-Aaaw tu es rude.

-C'est un fou.

-Je suis fou, affirma Deadpool.

-Mais tu es sympathique.

-C'est parce que j'ai mon cupcake adoré.

Peter ne retint pas un souffle amusé auquel Wade répondit en posant sa main sur une de ses fesses. Le brun lui lança un regard suppliant et il grogna :

-Bien sûr qu'elle reste manger. C'est moi qui l'ai retenue, je te rappelle.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha pour le remercier d'un baiser, profitant aussi pour remonter la main aventurière sur sa taille. Peter centra ensuite son attention sur Gwen pour la questionner sur ses pouvoirs et engager la conversation sur leurs aventures et déboires et évidemment, son envie de savoir comment diable elle faisait pour voyager dans les différents mondes. Ils discutèrent un long moment comme de vieux amis perdus de vue sous l'œil avisé, et les répliques décalées, du mercenaire qui finit par se mettre à la cuisine. Les rôles furent rapidement inversés et Peter rejoignit rapidement Wade auxfourneaux pour éviter que le repas ne soit bon pour la poubelle.

Et lorsque cette soirée aussi étrange que magique toucha à sa fin, Gwen annonça son départ auquel Peter ne résista pas. Il la reprit dans ses bras avec besoin.

-Fais très attention à toi, murmura-t-il.

-Toi aussi Peter. Et toi, fit-elle à Wade, je te le confie.

-Yes Lady !

Gwen lui sourit avant de se détacher en douceur de l'étreinte de Spider-man. Elle sentait son estomac se nouer malgré cet agréable moment. Elle aurait dû partir plus tôt pour que la séparation soit moins douloureuse mais elle ne parvenait pas à le regretter entièrement. Dans un élan guidé par le besoin, elle se rapprocha de Peter pour lui donner un baiser léger sur la joue et reculer tout aussi vite.

-Au revoir.

-Au revoir Gwen.

Elle lui sourit avant d'enclencher rapidement son créateur de portail. Spider-Gwen enfila son masque, accorda un dernier regard à Peter Parker en chair et en os, en sécurité, puis elle disparut de leur salon.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer, faisant un pas vers le portail en train de se refermer. Il s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour calmer ses émotions puis les rouvrit sur son salon, vide de sa présence. Un souffle tremblant lui échappa, son regard cherchant encore Gwen avant de se retourner vers Wade qui était resté silencieux mais un peu en retrait. Peter se réfugia contre lui, le serrant avec force et son amant l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras, possessif et tendre à la fois. Deadpool vint déposer quelques baisers sur sa tempe à sa portée puis son cou.

-Elle… elle est en vie…

Deadpool ne répondit rien, sentant son araignée trembler.

-Dans un autre monde mais elle est en vie…

-Ouais et elle aime pas mon autre moi, bougonna son amant.

La tension s'envola dans le petit rire de Peter qui finit par redresser sa tête de sa cachette, un sourire triste et heureux sur les lèvres. Il avait les yeux brillants d'émotions, quelques larmes pas loin mais un sourire de nouveau doux aux lèvres.

-Elle va me manquer.

-Je vais finir par vraiment être très jaloux.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Wade vint mordre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Peter gronda mais il se laissa faire, répondant avec sa douceur naturelle. Il se laissa rapidement gagner par la flamme dévorante de son amant, qui approfondit le baiser en plongeant une main dans sa chevelure. L'échange passionné le fit soupirer, son corps longiligne cherchant davantage de réconfort dans les bras puissants et nerveux. Le mercenaire rompit finalement le baiser non sans un coup de langue gourmand sur ses lèvres, son regard dans le sien :

-Et Felicia, on lui remet les idées en place quand ?

-Non c'est mon problème Felicia. Je te dirai si j'ai besoin de toi, promis.

-Hm… Elle t'a vendu à Fisk cette salope.

Peter roula des yeux à son langage et clôtura le débat par un baiser léger.

-On s'installe sur le canapé pour finir cette soirée ?

-Pas la chambre ?

Le jeune homme commença à tirer sur le tee-shirt de son amant pour lui imposer le mouvement, sachant très bien ce que Wade avait en tête et lui non.

-Plus tard, murmura-t-il.

-Elle a raison, je me laisse bien trop amadouer par tes beaux yeux, se plaignit-il.

-Mais tu aimes ça, contra Peter avec un sourire.

Deadpool haussa un sourcil avant d'avoir un grand sourire carnassier. Il attrapa Peter par les hanches pour le soulever et réflexe oblige d'araignée, il s'agrippa à lui avant que son amant ne les fasse tomber dans le canapé. Le jeune homme se mit à rire sous les chatouilles du mercenaire, se débattant comme il pouvait puisqu'il était coincé et finit par gagner la partie en attrapant ses lèvres pour un baiser plus tendre afin de finir cette délicieuse soirée sur une note câline, avant que son amant ne lui refasse une petite crise de jalousie possessive.

~/~


	8. L'Araignée, le Mercenaire et l'Aveugle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit retour en arrière chronologiquement entre les deux énergumènes ^_^

Le mercenaire attendait sa cible, en haut d'un bâtiment, jouant avec un yo-yo pour tromper son ennui. Un jouet, qu'il avait piqué à un gosse sur sa route. Il détestait attendre mais il avait une seule cible et ne devait pas faire d'autre victime, sinon il ne serait pas payé. Ordre de son commissionnaire. Deadpool se devait donc de faire un travail sans bavure comme il pouvait être capable de le faire. De temps en temps. Rarement, pour être proche de la vérité. Jamais, dirait le principal concerné.

Mais les possibilités divertissantes du jouet étaient limitées, aussi, il s'en lassa rapidement. Il avisa ce qu'il pouvait en faire de constructif et décida de jouer au lancer unique de yo-yo sur un pauvre gars au coin de la rue opposée. Celui-ci cria de douleur en ce recevant le jouet multicolore en plastique dur, avant de se retourner pour voir qui avait bien pu faire ça.

-Dans le mille, murmura Deadpool en brandissant un poing victorieux.

La victime avisa le yo-yo par terre mais comme il ne vit personne qui aurait pu le lui lancer – ou avec un air coupable – il fila sans demander son reste. Avec un lourd soupir, Wade sortit son portable et commença une partie de Candy Crush Soda, parce qu'il était coincé sur le premier opus et qu'il détestait être bloqué. Ce divertissement addictif avait dû être créé pour taper sur les nerfs des gens. Et en plus à vous forcer à y retourner. Ça lui donnait envie de bonbons. Il devrait aller s'en acheter avant de retourner chez lui pour zoner sur sa console après un travail bien effectué. Oui, il allait faire ça.

Deadpool était en train de gagner quand sa cible sortit enfin de l'immeuble miteux qui lui servait de bureau d'avocat.

-Non non… pas tout de suite… raah et pis merde…

Wade Wilson rangea son portable dans une de ses poches avant la fin de sa brillante partie et se mit debout. Il commença à suivre l'aveugle qui déambulait dans la rue comme si… comme s'il y voyait parfaitement. Si ça se trouvait, c'était du bluff ? Pour attirer les gonzesses ? Avant de le tuer, il lui poserait la question, peut-être que ça pourrait marcher avec lui ?

Du haut de son perchoir, il marchait sur le rebord du toit, flirtant avec la hauteur et le vide avec indifférence. Lorsque sa cible bifurqua à un angle, il se téléporta sur le toit suivant pour ne pas perdre de vue l'aveugle. Wade rigola tout seul du jeu de mot dans sa tête avant d'avoir un sourire complètement idiot. Les rues étaient partiellement vides mais il devait s'assurer de ne pas être dérangé par mamie qui traversait. Aussi il fit preuve d'un tout petit peu de patience.

Heureusement pour lui, l'avocat en herbe prit une ruelle vide. Deadpool en profita pour descendre – en se téléportant – sur le bitume, juste devant sa proie. La baguette blanche rebondit sur sa chaussure et l'homme s'arrêta immédiatement.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Un citoyen en difficulté. Enfin moins que toi, j'essaie juste de payer mon loyer, les charges, tu vois, débita Deadpool. Est-ce que t'es vraiment aveugle ? Non, fallait que je te pose la question mon pote parce que tu te déplaces avec facilité, t'as quoi ? Un sonar au bout de ta canne ?

Wade s'était rapproché pour lui piquer ses lunettes, ce à quoi sa cible répondit en reculant et en donnant un coup de canne dans le vide.

-La vache, t'es vraiment aveugle !

-Je vous prierais de me rendre mes lunettes monsieur le citoyen en difficulté. Si vous avez un problème, je peux vous aider à mes heures d'ouvertures du bureau Nelson & Murdock.

Un rire sinistre échappa au mercenaire qui sortit un flingue de son holster pour le pointer vers la tête de l'aveugle.

-J'ai pas un sou, répondit son agresseur.

-On peut s'arranger.

-Quoi vous faites aussi le tapin ? Je savais qu'avocat ça payait pas !

-Ma vie contre la vôtre.

-Hein ?

Deadpool n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la canne blanche dévia son arme d'un coup sur ses doigts avant de venir faire sauter les lunettes de son autre main pour atterrir dans celle de sa victime. L'aveugle était toujours aussi calme, rangeant son accessoire dans sa poche tout en gardant sa canne devant lui.

-Putain je l'avais pas vu venir, lâcha Deadpool.

-Qui vous emploie ?

-J'peux pas le dire.

Joueur, le mercenaire tenta de porter un coup à sa victime qui l'esquiva, parant son bras avec la canne avant de lui donner une droite dans le visage.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Quoi tu me reconnais pas ?

-Je suis aveugle, répondit un brin blasé l'avocat.

-Deadpool ? Sérieux, tu connais pas mon nom ? Mais tu viens d'où ?

L'homme en face de lui se tendit et cela tira un grand sourire carnassier au mercenaire.

-Ah si tu me connais…

Alors, Wade engagea le combat. On lui avait demandé de le tuer, peu importe la manière, non ? Il pouvait bien jouer avec un peu. Il ne devait juste pas faire de bavure, ce qui signifiait des dommages collatéraux. Son flingue fut rangé d'un geste rapide et il usa de ses poings et de ses pieds pour voir à quel point cet aveugle – non mais sérieux un aveugle ! – se battait avec brio contre lui. Il y eut une sorte de danse martiale entre les deux hommes, donnant et recevant des coups avec brutalité sans qu'aucune des parties ne cède de terrain à l'autre.

-Sérieusement, t'es sûr que t'y vois pas un tout petit peu ? râla Deadpool.

Pour toute réponse, il se reçut un poing en pleine figure. Matt Murdock recula prestement pour s'enfuir de cette ruelle et atteindre une rue plus passante. Il devait être entouré, peut-être que cela stopperait le mercenaire. Même si sa réputation lui suggérait que non, rien n'arrêtait vraiment Deadpool. Par conséquent ses chances de sortir vivant de cette situation étaient assez minces, mais il avait réussi à lui tenir tête alors peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

Wade cria de douleur à ce coup hautement fourbe, râle qui se mua en agacement. Il se redressa prestement et récupéra son arme. La seconde suivante, il y eut un coup de feu. L'avocat entendit le déclic de la gâchette, il avait senti l'air percé par cette balle alors il se tourna suffisamment vite pour recevoir le projectile dans le bras plutôt que dans le dos, évitant ainsi une blessure mortelle. Il fut projeté au sol par l'impact et serra les dents de douleur.

-Yeah un pour Deadpool, zéro pour l'aveugle !

-Et deux pour Spider-man.

Deadpool eut juste le temps de lever les yeux en l'air pour voir deux pieds lui foncer dessus. Il se les prit en pleine tête et fut projeté sur le bitume roulant sans aucune grâce sur quelques mètres. Le jeune super-héros atterrit lestement sur le sol et se précipita vers la victime pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. L'avocat s'était redressé, assis par terre et se tenait le bras. Du sang coulait entre ses doigts. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus surprenant. L'homme aux cheveux roux leva des yeux voilés sur le nouvel arrivant.

-Ça va aller ? demanda l'araignée.

-Oui, je suis juste touché au bras.

Spider-man le dévisagea puis il jeta un regard en arrière pour voir une canne blanche au sol. Il était bel et bien aveugle. À l'autre bout de la ruelle, l'agresseur était en train de se ramasser sur lui-même en grognant. Peter lança une toile pour récupérer l'objet puis prit sous le bras le jeune homme et l'aida à se relever.

-Vous êtes sur de pouvoir vous enfuir ?

-Je suis aveugle mais pas impotent, répondit Matt avec un demi-sourire. Faites attention à vous Spider-man.

-Vous me volez ma réplique.

-Cet homme est dangereux, contra l'aveugle. C'est un mercenaire envoyé pour me tuer.

-Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Dealer ? Proxénète ? plaisanta l'araignée en jetant un regard au type en costume rouge et noir.

-Matt Murdock, avocat.

-Ça aussi c'est un métier à risque. Dépêchez-vous de filer.

Spider-man lui fourra la canne dans sa main libre puis se détacha de Matt pour s'avancer dans la ruelle. Il devait faire face au mercenaire et gagner du temps pour que l'avocat s'enfuie. Ce dernier se sentait coupable d'abandonner le super-héros seul face à cet homme sans scrupule mais il n'était pas de taille à lutter, qui plus est avec une blessure par balle. Peut-être que l'araignée arriverait à le dissuader. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et commença à partir en direction de là d'où il venait, tendant sa canne devant lui pour prévenir des obstacles qu'il ne percevrait dans la précipitation.

-Non non non, c'est pas cool de laisser ma victime s'enfuir, se plaignit Wade en pointant l'homme en question. On est potes de costume moulant Spidey !

-On n'est pas potes, contra l'araignée. Tu es un vilain et je suis un gentil. Alors arrête avec les surnoms tout de suite pour toi c'est Spider-man.

Un reniflement échappa à Deadpool avant qu'il ne couine en prenant une pause de midinette, mains encadrant son visage et air outré sous son masque.

-C'est méchant ce que tu dis Spidey.

Peter releva un sourcil à cette fausse jérémiade, pas impressionné. Enfin, il aurait dû parce qu'il avait entendu parler d'un psychopathe en costume noir et rouge, du nom de Deadpool, avec en prime un humour plus que douteux mais à l'efficacité redoutable. C'était la première fois qu'il le rencontrait et ce qu'il avait devant lui ne lui donnait pas forcément envie de renouveler l'expérience. Mais son devoir était de sauver des vies, en l'occurrence celle de Matt Murdock. Alors il ne pouvait pas reculer au premier obstacle, qui sait, peut-être arriverait-il à le raisonner ? Le mercenaire quitta sa pose pour jouer avec son revolver, le faisant tournoyer avec habilité avant d'enchaîner :

-M'enfin tu es un nouveau dans le clan des gentils alors je vais être cool, parce que je suis un gars cool tu vois mais, ne t'avise pas de me gêner dans mon gagne pain.

Wade braqua son arme sur lui et tira. Évidemment, l'araignée esquiva avec agilité, une de ses toiles se projetant sur son arme dans le but de la lui arracher. Le mercenaire fut déséquilibré, tiré vers l'avant pour se prendre un coup de pied du héros dans le torse. Deadpool lâcha son flingue et répliqua afin de le toucher. C'était sans compter sur l'agilité agaçante de son adversaire. Peter vit alors la force brutale dont était capable cet homme, évitant chaque coup avec soin et ne se privant pas le moins du monde pour essayer de le maîtriser avec ses toiles. Cette chorégraphie s'acheva avec un mercenaire presque entièrement recouvert de toile, comme une momie. Mais celui-ci s'était figé, le regard sur le héros.

Spider-man se redressa après avoir effectué un salto afin de s'éloigner et lui fit face avec un regard suspicieux. Le silence était une mauvaise chose pour le mercenaire avec une grande gueule. Et pour cause Deadpool avait sa main sur sa ceinture et activa son téléporteur. L'araignée sursauta, les sens en alerte, cherchant où il avait bien pu aller. Il ne connaissait pas les pouvoirs du mercenaire, à part le facteur d'auto-régénération semblable à celui de Wolverine. Mais il sentit rapidement une présence derrière lui.

-Mais tu as un cul d'enfer Spidey ! s'exclama Deadpool en posant ses deux grandes paluches sur ledit postérieur.

-QUOI ?

Peter avait hurlé en se retournant d'un bond, lui décrochant un coup de pied magistral qui coucha Wade sur le côté. Cet abruti avait encore les mains tendues vers Spider-man, un air de chiot malheureux sur son masque et couina :

-Il est si merveilleux.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé, contra immédiatement l'araignée avec hargne.

-J'suis sûr que tu dis ça sans avoir essayé, rebondit le mercenaire en se relevant.

Le jeune héros fit un pas en arrière et lui colla un pied au sol avec ses toiles.

-Je t'interdis de m'approcher espèce de pervers psychopathe !

-Mais mes mains sont juste parfaites pour la forme de tes fesses, tu veux pas réessayer ?

Disant cela, Deadpool se téléporta derechef derrière le jeune héros pour lui coller ses deux mains aux fesses et immédiatement, un immense sourire graveleux étira ses lèvres. Spider-man réagit aussi vite que la première fois, à peine le contact établi, il sauta comme une puce et lui décrocha un violent coup de genou qui envoya valdinguer le mercenaire contre le mur de briques rouges. Et sans attendre plus, il lui colla les mains chacune en évidence.

-J'ai une petite amie donc je ne suis pas intéressé, s'énerva le jeune héros.

-Dommage. Un plan à trois ? j'suis de nature généreuse, fit le mercenaire avec un grand sourire.

-Et bien moi pas !

Wade eut une moue déçue et baissa piteusement la tête. Peter le regarda avec la farouche impression que ce n'était pas fini – et qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines s'il recroisait cet étrange personnage. Le mercenaire releva la tête brusquement, son regard sur l'araignée qui en frémit d'avance.

-Je laisse le p'tit aveugle tranquille si je peux retoucher ton délicieux popotin.

-Non mais ça va pas chez toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « non » ?

-Les trois premières lettres ? sourit Wade.

Spider-man en soupira lourdement.

-Mais je lui laisse la vie sauve, renchérit-t-il.

-Tu vas le laisser tranquille ET foutre la paix à mon postérieur ! s'énerva Peter en pointant un doigt sur lui. Considère que tes deux tentatives sont les dernières.

-Méh.

La protestation du mercenaire s'accompagna de craquement de toile tandis qu'il se dégagea avec sa force.

-C'est collant ton truc.

-Pas autant que toi, murmura l'araignée avant de le recoller au mur.

-Oooh on aime les sadomasos Spidey ?

Si Peter n'avait pas eu son masque, il s'en serait arraché les cheveux en hurlant d'exaspération.

-Tu laisses l'avocat tranquille, point !

L'araignée tendit rapidement un filin sur un building et s'envola. Mais il perçut quand même le cri du mercenaire :

-Demain même heure Sweetass !

Deadpool regarda filer le beau petit cul du nouveau super-héros avec un sourire con aux lèvres et un air rêveur. Il pencha la tête sur le côté comme si cela pouvait prolonger la vue mais dans l'obscurité, alliée à la vitesse de l'araignée, il ne vit bientôt plus l'objet de sa nouvelle affection. Pas plus que l'aveugle doué en kung-fu n'était encore dans les parages. Il allait devoir revenir demain et aviser. Wade regarda ses mains collées au mur de briques par les toiles et lutta un peu plus longtemps car Spidey avait balancé la sauce pour le coller à sa place. Lorsqu'il réussit à dégager une de ses mains, il se téléporta au milieu de la rue, récupéra son flingue au sol et en sifflotant, marcha un peu comme un grand gagnant avant de nouveau se téléporter chez lui.

Au programme : tacos, jeu vidéo puis film porno !

~/~

Le mercenaire attendait sur le toit tout en jouant sur son portable, impatient de voir débarquer une certaine araignée pour lui botter le cul. Il rigola tout seul à cette pensée. Non, il préférait plutôt y poser ses mains et le peloter. Mais on n'avait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait. Wade détestait ce principe débile. Et rien que par esprit de contradiction, il avait très envie d'avoir ce qu'il désirait.

Aussitôt que son regard capta du mouvement dans le ciel, il rangea son portable dans sa poche et se releva pour l'accueillir avec les bras ouverts.

-Sweetass Spidey !

-Je t'avais dit de le laisser tranquille ! contra l'araignée en pointant un doigt accusateur.

L'araignée avait débarqué des airs sur un de ses filins pour atterrir souplement sur le toit non loin du mercenaire. Avec la menace de la veille, il s'était senti obligé de revenir sur les lieux pour vérifier qu'il laissait Matt Murdock tranquille.

-Et arrête de m'appeler ainsi, ajouta Spider-man avec agacement.

-Mais faut bien que je mange.

-Trouve-toi un job.

-Mais c'est mon job.

-Un autre job, s'impatienta Spider-man en posant ses doigts sur ses tempes comme si une migraine allait le prendre.

Deadpool le regardait avec un air d'idiot sur le visage. Sans prévenir, évidemment, il se téléporta derrière l'araignée qui frissonna violemment et s'écarta vivement hors de sa portée.

-Ah quelle vue, soupira le mercenaire tout sourire.

-Je t'ai dit quoi la dernière fois ?

-T'es un gentil, tu vas pas me taper pour avoir maté tes fesses.

Spider-man plissa ses yeux à cette réponse et il avait très envie de lui prouver le contraire. Surtout quand son intégrité était mise en jeu. Il préférait quand ses ennemis lui tapaient dessus plutôt que Deadpool qui jouait les pervers notoires sans se cacher. Mercenaire qui avait d'ailleurs la tête penchée sur le côté comme pour avoir une vue de profil de son postérieur et il recula encore.

-Tu me donnes quoi en échange de la vie de Murdock ? demanda le clown en noir et rouge.

-Rien.

-Une caresse ?

-Certainement pas.

-Une minute de contemplation ?

-Non.

-Un bisou ?

-NON !

Deadpool fit une moue boudeuse alors qu'en face de lui, l'araignée semblait être prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Le corps fin était tendu pour répondre à la moindre approche de sa part. C'est qu'il était musclé l'asticot, sans doute grâce à la force d'araignée. En tout cas, cela ne gâchait rien parce qu'il avait un corps élancé à tomber par terre. Wade se demanda bien quelle tête il avait. Spider-man ne pouvait être que mignon là-dessous.

-J'peux voir à quoi tu ressembles ?

-Tu n'auras rien de ma part, ne cherche pas Deadpool, s'offusqua son interlocuteur. Et encore moins mon identité secrète.

Spider-man en soupira d'exaspération, les bras retombant le long de son corps en signe de dépit.

-Tout le monde sait à quoi je ressemble et qui je suis. Wade Wilson, alias la piscine morte, pour te servir l'araignée.

Il s'était rapproché vivement de lui, un grand sourire charmeur et carnassier à la fois qui fit réagir immédiatement Spider-man. Qui lui colla une droite et recula dans le même mouvement avant que les grandes mains ne puissent le saisir. Parce que bien sûr, il avait tenté de l'attraper.

-Aieuh, se plaignit Wade en se massant la joue. Tu réagis comme une gonzesse.

-Contente-toi de Spider-man, trancha le héros.

-T'as vraiment une copine ?

-Tu connais la réponse.

Le mercenaire eut encore une moue déçue, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien obtenir du jeune super-héros avant d'abattre son poing dans la paume de sa main.

-Je sais ! Un autographe ! Tu peux pas me le refuser, allez, j'suis quand même un grand fan de tes récents exploits et je laisse Murdock tranquille.

-Contre un autographe ? répéta l'araignée incrédule.

-Ouais. Mais attention, pas n'importe où, je veux que tu signes mon costume.

Wade chercha déjà un stylo dans ses poches en pointant son pectoral pour lui montrer où il voulait que Spider-man lui signe un autographe.

-Merde j'ai pas mon marqueur. Bouge pas, je reviens.

L'araignée n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le mercenaire s'était téléporté chez lui et fouillait son salon à la recherche dudit marqueur. Il mit une pagaille sans précédent par dessus le bordel environnant, brandit au bout de cinq minutes son stylo de manière triomphale puis se téléporta derechef sur le toit en face de l'immeuble de sa proie. Spider-man était toujours présent et dès qu'il avait senti la présence menaçante, il s'était tourné vers elle.

-Voilà je l'ai !

Wade lui tendit le stylo avec un grand sourire.

-Tu laisses Matt Murdock tranquille à vie contre un de mes autographes.

-À vie ? Non non non, y'avait pas cette close au contrat avant que je disparaisse.

-Trop tard, fallait avoir le stylo sur toi, contra le jeune héros.

-Tu serais pas en train de m'arnaquer petite araignée ?

-Je négocie.

Spider-man lui fit un sourire et jeta un regard vers le stylo toujours tendu par le mercenaire et qu'il n'avait évidemment pas encore pris. Il jouait avec le feu mais s'il arrivait à sauver la peau d'un jeune avocat avec un simple autographe, d'un, il faisait très fort et de deux, il espérait ne jamais recroiser Deadpool. Parce qu'il devait encore négocier de la sorte pour éviter de se faire toucher par un pervers psychotique, il serait vite à court d'options.

-Okay, capitula Wade en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune héros le dévisagea en clignant des yeux. Le mercenaire lui présenta le marqueur noir sous le nez pour l'encourager à signer définitivement le contrat. Peter prit le stylo et se rapprocha de lui tout en ayant des frissons, ses sens en alerte qui lui disaient de fuir ce personnage.

-Tu sais, l'aveugle, il sait bien se battre.

-Hmm…

-Non sans déconner, tu l'aurais vu me rendre mes coups, tu dirais pas ça Spidey ! Attends ! Tu peux marquer « pour mon Deadpool adoré, bisous Spidey » ?

L'araignée décapuchonna le stylo et lança un regard clairement réprobateur au mercenaire avant que la réponse catégorique ne tombe :

-Non.

Wade fit ne moue de chiot battue – sous une pluie de grêlons et entre deux autoroutes pendant les heures de pointe – tandis que le jeune héros regardait avec une certaine hésitation le pectoral où devait s'apposer sa signature. Spider-man ne pouvait décemment pas signer n'importe quoi sur le costume d'un psychopathe reconnu.

-J'peux encore te donner plein d'idées, débita Deadpool pour combler le blanc entre eux deux.

L'araignée tapa fortement sur la main qui s'était rapprochée de lui.

-Croise tes mains dans ton dos sinon t'auras qu'une banale signature.

Deadpool s'exécuta avec un sourire de sale gosse, bombant le torse pour le présenter fièrement au nez du jeune héros et aussi à la pointe du stylo. Spider-man s'était décidé et se mit à écrire de manière légère sur le costume, au-dessus de toute zone pouvant satisfaire la libido dépravée du fou en face de lui. Lorsqu'il eut fini le bref mot et apposé sa signature, il remit le capuchon sur le stylo et le rendit à Wade.

-Même pas un petit cœur ?

-Dans tes rêves, grogna Spider-man en reculant rapidement.

-Oh si tu savais ce que tu y fais.

-Je ne veux pas savoir !

Spider-man lança rapidement une toile sur un plus haut building afin de s'en aller rapidement.

-Et comment je fais pour lire ?

-Débrouille-toi, j'ai rempli ma part du contrat, respecte la tienne !

Sur ces mots, il se tourna et s'envola aussi vite qu'il le put. Deadpool ouvrit la bouche mais il ne dit rien l'espace de quelques secondes de satisfaction de pouvoir mater son cul avant de crier :

-Merci Sweetass d'enfer.

Il lui sembla avoir perçu l'araignée frémir sur son fil mais se contenta d'un sourire idiot et de profiter de la vue encore un peu avant que le jeune héros ne disparaisse rapidement. Deadpool fronça alors les sourcils et regarda son costume mais à cette hauteur c'était illisible et il avait une écriture fine. Et dans un miroir ça serait à l'envers. Et il ne pouvait pas retirer son costume maintenant qu'il avait une signature de Spider-man dessus. Alors le mercenaire sortit son portable, et se prit la tête pendant quelques minutes pour faire un selfie avec l'objectif principal de tout bon Smartphone qui se respecte – à savoir donc le plus chiant à faire puisqu'il n'avait aucun visuel et devait appuyer à l'aveugle en espérant avoir le bon angle – ce qui n'empêcha nullement Wade de poser avec un sourire de tombeur et un V de la victoire de son autre main. Une fois la séance photo faite, il regarda immédiatement le résultat. Sur le rouge, on pouvait lire « N'oublie pas ta promesse. Spider-man. »

Wade tordit la bouche en une moue déçue mais celle-ci disparut rapidement pour laisser place à un sourire satisfait. Il devait recroiser Spider-man. Il l'aimait bien, en plus d'adorer son atout non-négligeable. Son regard capta distraitement l'aveugle sortir de son bureau mais s'en désintéressa. Il ne voulait pas froisser l'araignée tout de suite si ça lui permettait de marquer des points dans son petit cœur et avoir ce qu'il désirait.

Foi de Deadpool, Spider-man n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

~/~


End file.
